Hope City
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Un niño solitario cansado de la vida, un asesino en serie, un muchacho en busca de la muerte, y un hombre condenado a morir. Ninguno imagina el destino que  este tranquilo pueblo les depara, ni vislumbra su desenlace. AU.Shonen-ai.Sebas/Ciel.Claude/Alois.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic dedicado cariñosamente a Lady Aroth, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito y sino es así, no dudes en decírmelo para que haga otro mejor…Besos y abrazos, querida**__._

_Advertencia. — El fic tratará temáticas fuertes, entre ellos el abuso sexual infantil, asesinatos, suicidio y muerte. Soy consciente de que no son temas que se puedan tratar a la ligera, así que intentaré mantener el respeto que se merecen en todo momento. No habrá nada explicito, pese a ello si en algún momento se llegan a sentir incómodos con la temática háganmelo saber para que modifique el texto. Gracias. _

_Puede sonar muy feo, pero no es tan terrible como parece, creo…pese es mejor prevenir que lamentar, XD._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**NUEVOS HABITANTES**

**CIEL**

Y Ciel veía por la ventana, pasaba las tardes observando a las personas pasar frente a su propiedad y preguntándose, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿A dónde iban?, ¿Qué hacían? Debían tener familias y también amigos, un trabajo e ir a la escuela o tal vez estarían tan solos como él, sin nadie a su lado y nada que hacer. A decir verdad apenas y conseguía ver su silueta y ropa, la calle y mansión estaban separadas por el enorme jardín. Eso le molestaba por momentos, en las tardes lluviosas como aquellas se sentía aislado del resto del mundo, él no formaba parte de la comunidad, de nada en realidad. ¿Acaso importaba? No, en lo absoluto, desde hacía mucho que él había muerto, debió haberse marchado junto a su padre.

Un muchacho de aspecto andrajoso que caminaba por las calles llamó su atención, tenía el cabello despeinado y las mejillas sucias; Ciel le vio sin comprender del todo porque se sentía identificado con ese chico, sus orbes azules eran claras y daban la sensación de que si le mirabas fijamente por demasiado tiempo corrías el riesgo de ahogarte en ese mar de desesperación y angustia. Desvió la mirada, eso no era algo que le importará, ir sintiendo lástima por la gente no era propio de él, escuchó a una de las enfermeras llamándolo y salió de su recámara.

Irrumpió tranquilamente en el cuarto de su madre, su progenitora se revolvía entre las mantas negándose a tomar su medicamento; Ciel estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas…en momentos así se limitaba a asumir el papel de su padre, adoptaba un aire de dignidad y orgullo, su expresión amarga adquiría un matiz de bondad y amor y se convertía en todo menos en el niño de catorce años que en realidad era.

—¡Rachel, mí amada Rachel!—llamó y tomó la cabeza de su madre para colocarla sobre su regazo—. Prometo que nuestro hijo pronto regresará de clases y almorzaremos juntos. Pero estás enferma, necesitas de esto, a nuestro Ciel no le gusta verte así, permita que estas personas te atiendan.

—¿En verdad podré volver a ver a Ciel?—la mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas Ciel le respondió de la misma manera. Odiaba mentirle, sin embargo respondió:

—Por supuesto, conversáremos y tomáremos el té—. Le hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras para que preparara a su madre antes de inyectarla, él personalmente tomó la jeringa y la introdujo con delicadeza para no lastimar la suave piel de su madre. Permaneció un largo rato ahí, susurrando una canción al oído de su progenitora…amaba y odiaba tanto esa tonada.

**CLAUDE**

Y a sus veinticinco años Claude había alcanzado todo aquello que se había propuesto, cualquier reto, sueño, deseo, anhelo…a los veinticinco años su vida entera careció de sentido, sin un objetivo ni razón de ser.

Entonces comenzó aquel juego, no recordaba haber sentido nada especial aquella noche, ni siquiera nervios o miedo, todo surgió con tal naturalidad que temió ese fuera su destino, la verdadera razón por la que había venido a este mundo.

Observó a la joven, mirada cansada, rostro desencajado, lágrimas secas…vestía bien, no era una niña de la calle, seguramente se trataba de una chica que había discutido con su padre o roto con su novio; se le acercó y entablo una conversación. Al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres la niña se ruborizó al verlo y cedió ante sus palabras, imposible pensar que un hombre con tal atractivo fuera capaz de hacer algo malo, no, esté papel sólo estaba reservado para los sujetos feos y desgarbados de las películas y series de televisión, hombres como Claude eran los Príncipes que en los cuentos y novelas románticas baratas se describían y te salvaban de los ogros malos o acosadores: guapos, ricos y con un corazón de oro. Bien, Claude cumplía a plenitud con todas las características a excepción de la última.

Y Claude le llevó a su casa, la encadenó, le torturó durante días y finalmente le asesino.

Y cuando acarició las mejillas frías e inertes de la joven supo que para eso había venido al mundo, una vez empezado no se detendría jamás; por primera vez en toda su existencia se sintió vivo. Se deshizo del cadáver y cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con su persona y prosiguió con su vida. Y se mantuvo inerte un par de semanas, tenía toda una vida por delante, no había porque apresurarse y al pensar en los encantadores jovencitas y risueños muchachos que suplicarían por su vida en el futuro sonreía extasiado y observaba, contemplaba siempre en silencio y tejía la telaraña con la que atraparía a sus presas en el futuro, él les daría una dulce muerte en el futuro…

Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, la Policía tarde o temprano sospecharía y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo descubrieran y atraparán, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañarlos el tiempo que le viniera en gana, pero siempre existiría un riesgo, mismo que no pensaba correr. Así que salía de vacaciones con cierta frecuencia a poblados pequeños que contaban con un sistema policiaco deficiente, permanecía un día o dos, no necesitaba más, atrapaba a su presa, se la llevaba consigo y volvía para ver la manera en que se desarrollaban los sucesos. La gente jamás sospecharía de él, un respetable psiquiatra y principal benefactor de al menos cinco organizaciones benéficas.

Y ahí estaba en ese poblado, un tanto más grande que los que tenía por costumbre; aún no había elegido a su Presa, tal vez la niña de sonrosadas mejillas que sacaba a pasear a su perro cada día o el pequeño infante que vivía frente a su casa en aquella inmensa mansión, salía todas las tardes y daba largos paseos por el bosque, siempre solo, ni siquiera iba a clases. Esté muchacho llamaba especialmente su atención, su expresión denotaba tal amargura

Estacionó el coche y bajó los comestibles, un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios estaba de pie debajo de un árbol, bajo su sombra, lo cual no habría significado nada sino fuera por su aspecto. No todos los días se veía a un "Niño de la calle" en el barrio con más prestigio de ese pequeño poblado. Es cierto que la mayoría de las propiedades estaban deshabitadas y sus habitantes sólo las usaban durante el verano o las vacaciones, ya que estaban demasiados ocupados trabajando para ganar dinero que apenas disfrutarían; a pesar de esto la presencia de ese chiquillo no dejaba de ser inusual, igual a un punto de tinta roja regado por accidente en un lienzo blanco.

Se aproximó hasta el niño, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas, de lejos podía parecer una niña, pero de cerca…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada—le contestó con indiferencia.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado.

—¿Quieres entrar a mi casa?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Y había vivacidad en las palabras del chico, demasiada en comparación con los monosílabos que había alcanzado arrancarle. Y decidió no mentirle, así qué respondió:

—No he decidido aún lo que quiero de ti.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, dulce e inocente y entonces comenzó a reír, igual que un pajarillo cantando por las mañanas; Claude quedó prendado del chico y su rostro, tan expresivo, dulce y oscuro.

—Este bien. ¡Iré contigo!—agregó el chiquillo.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Sebastián nunca tuvo retos en la vida, ni económicos, emocionales o intelectuales; pertenecía al reducido grupo de personas que literalmente nacía en "pañales de seda" y "jaulas de oro", incluso la madre naturaleza le había dotado de un extraordinario físico y una inteligencia más que sobresaliente.

Y ahora se dirigía en medio de la nada a darle clases particulares a un muchacho de catorce años que se expresaba igual que un octogenario, precisamente este aspecto había llamado su atención, un chiquillo de aspecto escuálido y rostro pálido se presentó un día en su departamento pidiéndole que le diera clases particulares y tocará el piano para su enferma madre; a cambio le ofrecía una cuantiosa suma de dinero y prometía cumplir cualquier otra exigencia sin importar que tan estúpida o inútil fuera. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría negado de inmediato, después de todo él no necesitaba de apoyo económico, tenía dinero más que suficiente como para mantener a cinco generaciones más, pero estaba cansado de su ajetreada vida y los excesos que estas acarreaban, incluyendo las fiestas interminables, fáciles conquistas y tremendas borracheras. Si, la ciudad y hasta su vida entera había perdido su encanto desde hacía mucho. Por lo que en su mente aceptó casi de inmediato, no sin antes jugar un poco con el muchacho diciéndole que se lo pensaría un poco.

Y ahora se dirigía a verlo, el nombre del poblado era sencillo y fácil de aprender, lo recordaba mas no le daba la gana repetirlo. Un sitio tranquilo, silencioso, opaco…un lugar donde podría recuperar la tranquilidad y pensar en su futuro. La verdad no tardaría en salir a la luz y los medios se abalanzarían sobre su persona. No le molestaba realmente la idea, lo que en verdad deseaba evitar eran el acoso, tendría un "Adiós" silencioso, irónico si consideraba lo suntuoso de su vida y la manera en que siempre atrajo los reflectores. Si estuviera seguro de que pronunciando un simple y sencillo "Voy a morir" frente a las cámaras del mundo lo dejarían en paz lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero una vez que iniciará no podría retroceder.

Un muchacho de aspecto andrajoso caminaba por la carretera, no era un tipo inclinado hacia las obras benéficas, pero se acercó a auxiliarlo, probablemente estaba perdido o había huido de casa.

Bajó la ventanilla del automóvil y le habló.

El chico subió con él tras intercambiar un par de monosílabos.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó por educación sin intención de conocer la verdadera razón, lo último que quería era verse rodeado de un séquito de reporteros preguntándole por cosas que ni siquiera sabía.

—Donde tú vayas esta bien para mí…

—Me dirijo a un poblado…

—Te conozco…—susurró el chico mirándole con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

—¿De verdad?, ¿En dónde?

—Tú ibas con ese viejo, querías a ese chico… ¿Te lo dio?

Sebastián apretó el acelerador sin ser consciente, algo como aquello podía malinterpretarse fácilmente.

—Si, lo obtuve.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? Con ese niño… ¿Acaso lo asesinaste?

Y recordó al muchacho, maldiciéndose por haberlo olvidado. Ese cabello rubio, esas mejillas rosadas, esa voz cantarina…no era algo fácil de omitir, sino fuera porque ese tipo de jovencitos no llamaban en lo absoluto su atención. Demasiado comunes e incluso aburridos.

—Él esta a salvo…Veo que escapaste.

—Eso parece.

A lo lejos se divisaba el pueblo, las casitas similares a las de las portadas de revistas de manualidades combinaban con el paisaje. El chico permanecía en silencio, miraba por a ventanilla sin interés.

—Aquí está bien, puedes dejarme.

Sebastián se detuvo, él no era parte de la vida de ese niño, lo que le pasará no le importaba en lo absoluto, a menos que interfiriera con su "futuro" y hasta esté carecía de valor llegado a ese punto.

—¿Vas a ir con la Policía?

—Tú ibas y veías a los niños, nunca los tocaste, sólo los observabas. Sabías lo que sucedía y no te importaba. El mundo esta lleno de personas como tú.

—¿Irás?—volvió a preguntar.

No tenía porque negar sus palabras, eran ciertas y no le importaban.

—Ya fui y asesinaron a mi hermano—. El muchacho bajo del auto sin despedirse.

Observó a su silueta marcharse. Ya recordaba su nombre.

—Alois Trancy—repitió y se pregunto, ¿quién estaba realmente condenado a morir?

Ese niño que había vivido toda su vida en un infierno, o él, qué dentro de un par de meses ardería para siempre en las llamas del inframundo.

Cuando el médico le comunicó que tenía cáncer avanzado y con casi nulas posibilidades de recuperación, Sebastián Michaelis compendió que en esta vida tarde o temprano todo se paga, inclusive la indiferencia.

**ALOIS**

En el mundo había cosas que existían: la muerte, la crueldad, el dolor, y también estaban aquellas que no eran más que fantasías: la bondad, las hadas, el amor…Alois había comprendido a diferenciarlas hacía mucho, una a una, aprendido a base de experiencias.

Y ahora se dirigía hacia ningún lado, simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Izquierda, derecha, centro, norte, sur, todo le daba igual, esperaba que de pronto cayera muerto incapaz de levantarse y nadie le salvará. Ansiaba morir, pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo por su propia mano. Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de estar muerto e ir a un lugar oscuro donde seguramente se encontraría completamente solo, las puertas al cielo hacía mucho que le fueron negadas.

Y ese extraño le invitó a subirse en su automóvil, evocó el atractivo rostro del sujeto al instante, al parecer el otro no y sólo por ello subió; tal vez si tenía suerte le mataría. Y empezó el juego, buscó provocarlo a base de recuerdos y preguntó por aquel muchacho.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? Con ese niño… ¿Acaso lo asesinaste?

Esperaba una expresión de enfado, una amenaza o cualquier otro movimiento agresivo, en cambio el hombre se limitó a aumentar la velocidad durante un par de segundos.

Y la conversación fluyo con normalidad, algo decepcionado bajó ante la menor oportunidad. No tenía caso permanecer ahí, ambos se repudiaban.

Y camino, camino durante horas…oculto entre los árboles, su aspecto era malo, aunque no peor que el de muchos muchachos que seguían una tendencia "moderna", pese a esto corría el riesgo de que algún "buen samaritano" creyera que era un "niño de la calle" y lo llevará con la Policía. Y si eso pasaba terminaría muerto, y quería morir era cierto, pero no a manos de los asesinos de su hermano menor.

Se paró debajo de un árbol, pronto anochecería…el cielo teñido de un rojo carmesí parecía llorar por el derramamiento de sangre, todos los días, siempre…

Un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados se detuvo, un hombre bajo…alto, atractivo, poderoso; sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, la experiencia previa le decía que sujetos como aquel eran los peores. Contaban con el dinero suficiente para encubrirse y engañar al mundo entero si así lo querían.

El adulto se aproximó hasta él y tomando su rostro acarició sus mejillas, para su sorpresa todo el miedo se desvaneció con el sutil tacto.

Su instinto le decía qué estaba en peligro y debería huir pronto, pero…eso es lo que él buscaba, ¿no es así? La muerte, no importaba donde ni cuando, sólo eso…e intercambió un par de palabras y aceptó la invitación del hombre a entrar dentro de la casa, con una expresión animada y una risilla traviesa.

¿Falsa o verdadera?

No merecía la pena preocuparse pensando en eso, ya que tarde o temprano encontraría aquello que tanto buscaba: la muerte y una voz dentro de sí le decía que no tendría que buscarla más, había llegado al lugar correcto…un tranquilo pueblecito llamado: **Hope City.**

**CIEL**

Abrazaba la cabeza de su madre en espera de que el tranquilizase surtiera efecto por completo, el intenso llanto se había transformado en un gemido ahogado, silencioso…Decidió que ya era más que suficiente, el aire de esa habitación comenzaba a asfixiarle. Repartió órdenes entre las enfermeras y se retiro. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, probablemente no dormiría en toda la noche, la idea le animaba, tener algo con lo que entretenerse era mucho más divertido que dar vueltas en la cama durante horas.

—Señor, su visitante ha llegado.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa intentando ocultar su sorpresa, lo esperaba desde hacía semanas y se le ocurría aparecerse sin siquiera una llamada de aviso; no esperaba menos de Sebastián Michaelis, toda una autoridad dentro del mundo de las artes, excéntrico y ególatra como la mayoría de los grandes genios. Detestaba tener que admitir la grandeza de otros, pero Sebastián lo era y por eso le había llamado.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con él en el recibidor. Lo saludó y extendió la mano en señal de bienvenida, estaba acostumbrado al despecho y la burla qué la mayoría de los adultos le dedicaban con la mirada, después de todo era imposible pedir reconocimiento y respeto cuando apenas alcanzaba los 1.50 cm y pesaba menos de 50 kg, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el adulto le saludó y miró igual que si tratará con un adulto, no un niño en plena adolescencia.

—Buenos noches, Señor Michaelis. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Casi perfecto en realidad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que esta aquí porque ha aceptado mi propuesta.

—Algo así.

—Comprende lo que exigiré de usted.

—La verdadera pregunta aquí, Señor Phanthomhive es… ¿Usted comprende lo que le ofrezco?

Y su rostro se contrajo al observar la perfecta sonrisa del adulto, no por el miedo, sino por…

—En tal caso creo que ambos comprendemos nuestro papel.

Molesto ante su propia actitud Ciel se dirigió hasta la ventana donde enfocó la vista, no le agradaban los ojos del adulto.

—Mi padre tocaba el piano para mi madre todas las noches, sin falta alguno, incluso llegó a cancelar algunos viajes de negocios a petición de ella. Pero él esta muerto ahora—. Se esforzó por que su voz no expresará dolor ni angustia, el mundo era un lugar cruel, la debilidad le estaba terminantemente prohibida—. Y mi madre cree que yo soy él y cada noche me pide que toque el piano para ella, puedo hacerlo hasta cierto punto, pero me es imposible alcanzar el nivel de mi padre.

—¿Por qué no le pide a alguien que toque para usted?

—Usted no es el primero Señor Michaelis, antes de usted ha habido muchos otros, verdaderos maestros, pero ninguno cumple con las características físicas de mi padre. Mi madre les reconoce y exige ver a mi padre. Lo he estudiado a usted y el parecido físico con Vincent, la anterior cabeza de la Familia Phanthomhive es más que impresionante. Estoy casi seguro que usted satisfacera el gusto musical mi madre. Si usted puede tocar para ella sin que su frágil salud mental se desmorone aún más, no sólo obtendrá la compensación económica que se merece sino mi agradecimiento eterno.

Tal vez sus palabras estuviera cargadas de frialdad e indiferencia, pero nada más lejos de realidad, Ciel estaba dejando de lado su orgullo, si en ese instante Sebastián le hubiera pedido que se hincará y suplicará lo habría hecho sin pensarlo; sentía que ese hombre era la persona indicada.

—De acuerdo, Señor Phanthomhive, probaremos, sino cumplo con sus expectativas me limitaré a marcharme.

Ciel asintió, estaba depositando demasiadas esperanzas en ese hombre, pero estaba desesperado.

—Por favor, sígame.

Y subió las escaleras, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su madre y abrió la puerta; el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos le provocó nauseas, le desagradaba en todos los sentidos.

Señaló con el dedo el piano, permaneció de pie al margen de la puerta en espera de que Sebastián empezará a tocar, destapo la tapa y empezó…

La dulce melodía se apoderó de la habitación, su madre quién yacía semidormida en la cama abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Vincent…mi querido Vincent, has vuelto…—susurró, Ciel permaneció en silencio hipnotizado por la manera tan prolífica en que los dedos del adulto se movían sobre las teclas, pestañeó repetidas veces y retornó a la realidad, por un minuto creyó ver a su padre, pero estaba equivocado, sólo se estaba engañando. Salió de la habitación aparentemente sin que nadie lo notara. No quería pensar en su padre, tampoco en su pasado y tal vez ni siquiera en su madre, sino fuera porque…se recargó sobre una pared, ya era suficiente autocompasión, no más…

**ALOIS**

Alois aceptó la invitación del extraño sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, tampoco en el antes o el porque, sencillamente entró a la casa de ese hombre motivado por su instinto, no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo, en más de una ocasión esté le había salvado la vida.

Y al poner un pie dentro de la casa el ambiente le oprimió, hasta el aire la pareció pesado.

—¿Qué quieres para cenar?—preguntó el hombre encendiendo las luces dejando entrever un decorado caracterizado por el dorado y el negro.

—No lo sé, lo que sea estará bien en realidad—. Y fue a sentarse sobre unos de los sillones de piel, el mueble crujió al sostener su peso.

—Prepararé lasaña, deberías darte primero un baño.

Tenía razón, hacía días que no se duchaba, hasta para si mismo su olor color se había tornado casi insoportable. Asintió en silencio y escuchó las instrucciones del adulto.

—Al el final del pasillo, puerta izquierda.

Se encaminó hasta el cuarto, el ambiente estaba impregnado de un dulce olor a rosas frescas, aspiró profundamente, le agradaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta, pero en lugar de entrar a esta tuvo curiosidad y giró la manija de la puerta contraria. Por mucho que lo intento no consiguió abrirla, la ansiedad le invadió y examinó la cerradura con mayor detenimiento, podía parecer sencilla a simple vista, no diferente a cualquier otra, aunque por dentro seguramente guardaba un sofisticado sistema de seguridad, supondría un reto, pero en las calles había aprendido algún que otro truco sucio.

—¿Buscabas algo ahí dentro?—le preguntó el hombre poniendo la mano sobre la manija.

Alzó la vista entre sorprendido y asustado, su expresión no demostraba enfado, ni siquiera irritación, sin embargo podía percibir en su porte un enorme disgusto.

—Sólo estaba inspeccionando…—respondió, descubrió que ni siquiera sabía su nombre—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Claude Faustus—. Contestó sacando de su bolsillo una llave y metiéndola dentro del cerrojo, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces—. La gente guarda secretos—agregó entrando dentro de la recamará que estaba llena de cuadros. Las pinturas iban desde hermosas obras de estilo impresionistas o naturalistas hasta grotescas figuras sin forma, había todo tipos de estilos e inmensidad de temas.

Alois corrió hasta un cuadro, yacía arrinconada en una esquina cubierta casi en su totalidad por otras obras.

—¿Cómo se llama esta?

La sorpresa inicial había dado paso a un interés por el cuadro, le recordó a Luka desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

—No tiene nombre, no se lo he puesto aún.

—En serio, ¿Por qué? Tenía entendido que todos los artistas le ponían nombre a sus obras o ¿Eres un coleccionista?

Pasó los dedos sobre la pintura, sin importarle que fuera una falta de educación o pudiera dañarla. En el lienzo se apreciaba una casita de campo y al lado de estas un grupo de niños que jugaban alegremente, giraban en un círculo…fuera de allí no había nada, sólo tinta negra…la pintura le producía una alegría inmensa, si el mundo fuera así de simple no tendrían que pasar tantas cosas.

—Por ahora no tiene nombres—agregó Claude detrás de él. Sonrió divertido, el silencio y apatía de ese hombre le ocasionaba gracia—. Lo hago por entretenimiento, no las comercializo.

—Ya veo… ¡Aún así me parece que son demasiado buenas, tienes mucho talento!

—La cena estará lista dentro de poco, vete a bañar para que estas listo.

—De acuerdo—refunfuño de mala gana y entró al cuarto de baño.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Tenía por costumbre no pensar en absolutamente nada cuando tocaba, en el segundo en que decidía ponerse frente al piano y recordaba aquella melodía que deseaba interpretar todo en el mundo desaparecía, incluso él mismo, sólo la música y el dulce sonido que producía existían en su mundo. Su maestro le enseño a hacerlo de esta manera y durante toda su vida creyó que había aprendido bien, mas sin embargo estaba equivocado y ese pequeño heredero se lo acababa de demostrar. Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse, no podía arrancarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese niño: orgulloso, altivo, arrogante…

Continuó tocando mientras repasaba la terrible historia de la familia Phanthomhive. Una organización criminal había irrumpido en el automóvil familiar y asesinado frente a la esposa e hijo único a Vincent, el padre, y llevado consigo al menor de once años. La madre enloqueció ante el impacto, días después la Policía atrapó a los secuestradores tras pagar el rescate, para entonces el muchacho ya había sido asesinado según dijeron los culpables. Meses después fue encontrado semimuerto en un basurero, débil, maltrecho, desnutrido, con signos de abuso físico y sexual, pero aún vivo. Tras esto por respeto a la víctima y la familia el caso se había tratado con el más absoluto hermetismo.

Cuando Ciel Phanthomhive se presentó frente a su departamento semanas atrás, vio a un chiquillo con voluntad y deseos de salir adelante, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y sus esfuerzos por aparentar fortaleza, continuaba pareciendo un niño débil y temeroso; en cambio al adolescente independiente y altivo que esa noche la atendió no era el mismo, ciertamente esté era mucho más interesante.

Terminó de tocar, se puso de pie y observó a la mujer de cabellos rubios que yacía sobre la cama. Murmuraba un par de cosas, creía que era su esposo.

Decidió que aceptaría el trabajo y no por él patético ser para el cual habría de interpretar música, sino por ese muchacho.

—Ciel…—murmuró relamiéndose los labios.

Ese niño sería su fuente de inspiración y tenía la plena seguridad de que le enseñaría algo más que música.

Bajo a la primera planta, una empleada le dijo que el Señor estaba indispuesto esa noche y lamentaba no poder comunicarle personalmente lo complacido qué se encontraba con su trabajo y si gustaba podía empezar mañana mismo. También qué sino tenía un lugar en el que alojarse esa noche las puertas de la Residencia Phanthomhive estaban abiertas.

Rechazó la invitación cortésmente, independientemente de la decisión que tomará había decidido ir a vivir sus últimos días a ese lugar, su familia poseía una pequeña propiedad en comparación con el tamaño de la mayoría de los dominios de esa zona, en donde planeaba alojarse, tendría que limpiar y le llevaría un par de días tener todo listo, pero no representaba ningún problema.

Se despidió y marchó en su automóvil, por un par de horas Alois Trancy estuvo fuera de su cabeza, pero ahora volvía a acosarlo. Lo había visto un par de veces antes en la casa de citas, era un chico silencioso y arisco la mayor parte del tiempo, con una mirada burlesca y hasta agresiva. Jamás fue digno de su atención, no obstante era conocedor de la reputación que le presidía y de lo bien qué le iba su apodo: "La Mariposa", podía convertirse en el ángel más puro y encantador que fueras capaz de imaginar y segundos después en el más malvado y cruel diablillo, una metamorfosis total, por supuesto que él nunca lo comprobó, ni quiso hacerlo.

Pisó el acelerador, pero se detuvo…

Un hombre estaba sacando la basura, sonrió complacido, reconocería esas gafas donde fuera.

Se estacionó al borde de la banqueta y bajo la ventanilla.

—Claude, que gusto verte por aquí.

Disfrutó con la mueca de pura aversión que Claude le dirigió, en otros tiempos habían sido buenos amigos, pero ahora…

—Sebastián…No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo.

Ese tipo tenía personalidades múltiples, además de un talento nato para la actuación; sino le conociera a fondo habría desistido de su intento de molestarlo ante tan apática respuesta.

—Sabes que vamos a ser vecinos—. Y señaló con la mirada a la casa junto a la mansión Phanthomhive—. No imagino otra mejor manera de despedirme de este mundo que no sea viendo tu rostro. Por favor no te emociones, más tarde tendremos para halagarnos.

Sin escuchar la respuesta, cerró la ventanilla y se llevó consigo el rostro de sorpresa de Claude, si tenía suerte lo vería durante un par de días antes de que su más eterno enemigo abandonará a toda prisa el poblado.

Recordar viejos tiempos siempre aliviaba el estrés.

**CLAUDE**

Lavó los tomates con que prepararía la salsa y puso la pasta a hervir. Sus acciones siempre estaban justificadas por un porque, sin embargo había invitado a ese niño a entrar dentro de su casa sin alguna causa que justificará su actuar. Analizaba dentro de si la posibilidad de que su motivación fuera asesinarlo cuando recordó que no había toallas dentro del cuarto de baño, recogió un par de su recámara y se encaminó al baño a toda prisa, sin molestarse en tocar entró.

—Aquí te dejo…

Y la puerta que separaba la regadera del resto se abrió, la figura del chico apareció ante si, completamente desnudo.

—¿Esto es lo que tú quieres?—preguntó el muchacho recargándose sobre su pecho—. Tú me deseas a mí, no quieres mi compañía, tampoco ayudarme…tú sólo deseas mi cuerpo.

Sintió la húmeda del cuerpo sobre su ropa, reconocía lo mucho que él chico se esforzaba por parecer atractivo, pero no lo hacía por voluntad propia, sino obligado. Había millones de historias como la que ese muchacho seguramente cargaba, no tenía por que sorprenderse o fingir una piedad y dolor que no sentía, tampoco le mentiría, su cuerpo a pesar de que debía reconocer era bastante atractivo no representaba ninguna tentación.

—Cúbrete, te vas a resfriar.

Y le colocó la toalla sobre los hombros, Alois se apartó de él lentamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo, empezó a llorar.

—Sino quieres esto de mi, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi cuerpo, todos lo desean… ¿Lo entiendes, no? ¡Todos! Es lo único que tengo que realmente vale la pena…entonces…—un gemido ahogo las palabras de Alois—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—gritó alzando la cabeza al borde de la histeria.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar a su nivel y con una afectuosa sonrisa le respondió.

—Yo aún no sé lo que quiero de ti.

Y no mentía, en verdad no lo sabía.

—Termina de bañarte.

Tras esto salió del cuarto del baño, el muchacho bien podía creerle o no; él decía la verdad, porque tarde o temprano al igual que otras tantas cosas en la vida, cuando hubiera cumplido su función, sea cual fuera este, le eliminaría.

Regresó a la cocina y terminó de preparar la cena, tomó un par de bolsas y sacó la basura, detestaba la suciedad y el desorden.

Apenas y pudo sostener la seriedad que siempre le había caracterizado al encontrarse frente a Sebastián, Hope City era el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo; seguramente se iría dentro de poco, evadir e ignorar sus comentarios al menos una vez no significaría un gran sacrificio.

—Sabes que pronto vamos a ser vecinos—le escuchó decir antes de que encendiera el motor y se estacionará a unos cuantos metros. Suspiró hondo mientras asimilaba la noticia, lo mejor era marcharse de ese poblado cuanto antes, pero eso sería igual a huir y admitir su derrota; ajustó sus gafas y regresó a su casa; la lasaña amenazaba con quemarse.

Se encontró con Alois en la cocina, estaba envuelto en una bata de baño qué le quedaba demasiado grande, hojeaba un libro de cocina sin aparente interés.

—¡Claude!—exclamó al verlo entrar, corrió hasta él y señalándole con el dedo le mostró una receta—. ¿Tú puedes cocinar esto?

Leyó en voz alta el nombre y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hochepott—. Era un platillo de origen francés, nunca antes lo había preparado, pero si seguía las instrucciones no tendría problema alguno.

—¡Espléndido!—. Alois bajó los hombros y cerró el libro. Ese chico era un tanto extraño, no necesitaba más de cinco minutos junto a una persona para predecir sus actos y adivinar sus pensamientos, el movimiento corporal los delataba, pero ese niño continuaba sin mostrarse por completo, mantenía una espléndida actuación, no bajaba la guardia ni siquiera un momento—. Tengo sueño…—susurró el chiquillo tallándose los ojos y lanzando un gran bostezo.

—Hay una cuarto de huéspedes, si lo deseas puedes dormir dentro de ella.

—Esta bien, supongo que debo de…

Observó en ese preciso instante el cuerpo del muchacho desvanecerse, alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos; tenía el pulso estable, por debajo de lo normal, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, sólo estaba algo débil. Lo llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes y depositó en la cálida cama.

Le observó fijamente dormir, mientras continuará siendo un chico interesante lo tendría a su lado, cuando perdiera utilidad…bueno, con el tiempo improvisaría.

Apagó las luces y se marchó, aun quedaban muchas cosas que planear.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, se qué es medio estúpido que saque un fic en este momento cuando tengo abierto el de Lazo eterno, pero…pero no podía resistir la idea de escribir esto. Así que chicas si quieren arrojar tomates, adelante…la idea puede parecer retorcida y medio enferma, pero…comprendo sino les gusta. Surgió mientras leía un reportaje sobre asesinos seriales y demás…

Esto estaba concebido para ser un one—shot y tiene la particularidad de que las escenas están narradas desde el punto de él vista de cada personaje, algo así como segunda persona. Es la primera vez que trabajo de esta manera y probablemente sea la última. Lo iba a dejar como un one—shot, pero iba a quedar muy largo…así que lo dividiré a lo sumo en tres capis, espero no tener más.

Los personajes están un poquito OoC, me cuesta mucho captar la esencia psicópata de Claude a decir verdad.

Y bien, como siempre me despido haciéndoles saber que cualquier, crítica, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**MOUNSTROS**

**ALOIS**

Alois detestaba la oscuridad, por lo cual también odiaba el dormir. En las penumbras todos los mounstros podían atacarte, te encontrabas solo y nadie acudía en tu ayuda. Aunque en su caso nunca alguien acudió a su rescate, sin importar lo mucho que grito o suplico, jamás llego alguien.

Se despertó de súbito en la cama sentándose en el acto, tenía dificultades para respirar y el sudor le escurría por el rostro, sentía frio, tanto frío…tosió un poco, se llevó las manos hasta la frente, ardía en fiebre, llevaba tanto tiempo con ella que había terminado por acostumbrarse. Volvió a la cama, se envolvió entre las colchas, necesitaba descansar, lo sabía, pero no quería cerrar los ojos. Si dormía los demonios aparecerían, le esperaban en la oscuridad. Sabía lo infantiles que sus pensamientos podían parecer, pero sólo jugaba con las palabras.

Estuvo un largo rato ahí, pensando…

Finalmente decidió levantarse, llegó hasta la cocina y encontró una nota de Claude en el comedor.

"_Debo atender algunos asuntos, preparé el desayuno"_

Alois observó el plato con hot–cakes, bien podrían estar envenenados, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, no cuando había entrado a la casa de desconocido sin pararse a pensar. Sin pensarlo más, los devoró junto con el jugo de naranja, hacía días que no comía nada sustancioso, además sabían tan deliciosos como se veían.

Se dio una ducha rápida y tomó prestada algunas prendas de Claude, prácticamente nadaba en ellas, le quedaban demasiado grandes, pero debía conformarse con eso por el momento. Se puso una bufanda y salió de la casa. No tenía a donde ir. De pie en la acera, en medio de una calle desierta lo descubrió y acepto.

Divisó a lo lejos un bosque, a simple vista podía parecer pequeño, pero si se adentraba tal vez descubriría algo interesante. Motivado por la curiosidad y ansiedad se introdujo dentro de esté, oscuro y frío, los árboles se levantaban como vigilantes severos, custodiando su territorio y susurrando amenazas en el aire. El otoño empezaba a apoderarse del lugar, las hojas comenzaban a perder su característico color verde, algunas caerían pronto anticipando la llegada del invierno. Pisó la tierra, disfrutando del olor a húmeda. Envuelto en la extraña pero atrayente atmósfera divisó a lo lejos un pequeño cuerpo de espaldas, pensó en un duendecillo, aquellas criaturas juguetonas que cumplían tu deseo y después te mataban.

Avanzó hasta él pequeño cuerpo confundido entre la niebla, quizás haría su sueño realidad y le mataría.

Se acercó al ser y puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro, el pequeño cuerpo dio un salto sobresaltado y giro a verlo. No era un duende, sino un niño.

–¿Estás llorando?–le preguntó pasando su rostro sobre sus mejillas, frías como la nieve.

–Por supuesto que no–replicó el otro apartando de un manotazo su muñeca–. No estoy llorando, pero tú si lo estas.

–Es cierto–forzó una sonrisa y apartó sus lágrimas. Observó con mayor detenimiento a su interlocutor, quizás no estuviera llorando, pero sus orbes azules brillaban y tenía el rostro sonrojado–. Pero tú si has llorado.

–No es cierto.

–Es verdad–le jaló la mejilla derecha–aquí tienes lágrimas secas. ¿Ves?

–¿Y qué te importa eso a ti?

–Nada. Creí que eres un duende.

–Los duendes no existen–replicó con la propiedad de un adulto.

–¿Y supongo que los mounstros tampoco?–preguntó acercando tanto su rostro al del otro niño que sus pestañas rozaron.

–Depende de cual sea tu definición de mounstros–respondió su acompañante retrocediendo un par de pasos.

–Un mounstro en un ser infernal–caminó hasta el pequeño divertido con la manera en que el otro retrocedía ante su avance–que te chupa la sangre hasta que no queda nada de ti, poco a poco, hasta que finalmente te asesina.

–¡Esas son tonterías!–replicó el otro muchacho topándose con un árbol–. Si ese fuera el caso, el mundo estaría lleno de mounstros, incluso nosotros lo seríamos.

–¿Nosotros?

–Nos aprovechamos de las personas todo el tiempo.

Alois rió divertido con el comentario, en los labios de un adulto se habría escuchado excelso, pero en boca de un adolescente delgado y pequeño se oía bastante gracioso.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Nada en particular–. La porte de ese chico denotaba amargura y madurez, una mala combinación en alguien que no debía ser mayor que él–. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Se acostumbra a decir primero el nombre, antes de preguntar.

–Eres muy amargado–se quejó dándole un golpecito en la frente–no es necesario ser todo el tiempo tan formal, pero ya que insistes tanto–extendió su mano hasta el niño–. Mi nombre es Alois Trancy.

El otro observó su mano con indiferencia, debatiéndose entre la idea de responder o no al saludo.

–Sabes no tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte.

El menor respondió al saludo mientras decía.

–Yo soy Ciel Phanthomhive, un placer Alois. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas por hacer.

Alois lo observó y preguntó.

–Estas huyendo de mi, ¿verdad?

–No, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer.

El chico mentía, nadie estaba a gusto con su presencia y tenían razón. ¿Cómo podrían querer estar con alguien sucio y oscuro que no servía para nada?

–Esta bien, no tienes que mentirme–contestó enfadado soltándolo de inmediato.

El otro chico no dijo nada, pestañeó un par de veces y se marchó.

–No deberías venir aquí, es peligroso, los mounstros podrían atraparte–le gritó Alois con el fin de asustarlo.

Una pequeña y delicada mano lo sujetó del brazo, ese niño que respondía al nombre de Ciel le observó fijamente y con una frialdad similar a la de él le dijo:

–Los mounstros ya me han atrapado.

Instantes después se marchó perdiéndose entre la densa neblina.

Alois rió, tal vez su corta estancia en ese pueblo no sería del todo aburrida.

**SEBASTIÁN**

El despertador le arrancó del mundo de los sueños esa mañana, la muerte debía de ser igual, un sueño del que jamás podrías despertar o una terrible pesadilla sin esperanzas de terminar. Tosió un poco. Le quedaba poco tiempo y lo sabía, semanas o meses… ¿Acaso importaba?

Se encontraría con el pequeño heredero hasta en la tarde, mientras tanto tenía muchas cosas con las cuales entretenerse. La casa era un desastre, contratar a una persona para que se encargara de esto habría sido mucho más sencillo, pero no quería tener a nadie a su lado. Podía fingir ante todo el mundo, morderse la lengua o apretar los puños cuando el dolor fuese demasiado intenso, pero soportar la lástima o compasión de alguien más. Jamás. No se consideraba digno de ella.

Pero dos sombras de su pasado habían vuelto, el último lugar en el que espero encontrarlas fue aquel pequeño pueblo perdido en el mapa.

La mañana paso deprisa, limpió y arreglo todo. Se dirigió a pie a la mansión de los Phanthomhive.

La enorme propiedad destacaba sobre el resto de las residencias, la fachada era pequeña, pero se compensaba con la extensión al fondo. Tocó el timbre y una sirvienta acudió a abrirle, tras los saludos iniciales pregunto por Ciel, si sería su maestro, tendría que verlo.

El muchacho bajó las escaleras minutos después, envuelto en un grueso y elegante sweater negro que cubría su cuello. Estaba demasiado pálido, casi enfermo.

–Lamento la demora Señor Michaelis–se disculpó el chico sentándose con rectitud sobre un sillón, su expresión fastidiada denotaba lo mucho que necesitaba descansar–. Sino le molesta me gustaría empezar por practicar mis conocimientos con el violín, antes de entrar de lleno a las clases del piano; a decir verdad nunca se me ha dado bien ese otro instrumento.

El menor tosió un poco, se ajustó el chaleco y soltó un gemido doloroso.

–Sino le molesta podríamos empezar mañana, lo noto indispuesto.

Ciel le recriminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

–No tengo tiempo para estar indispuesto, mi madre no puede esperar. ¿Lo entiendes, Señor Michaelis? Lo he contratado por su experiencia, no espero ni deseo me trate como un niño. Estoy bien.

Se sorprendió de la manera por la que le hablaba, mantenía el respeto, pero le hacía saber quién llevaba las riendas ahí.

–Sígame, Señor Michaelis. Por favor.

Asintió en silencio recuperándose de la impresión y siguió a Ciel quién guiándole hasta el segundo piso y recorriendo el pasillo lo llevo hasta una habitación habilitada con los instrumentos necesarios para impartir una clase de calidad.

–Aquí me impartirá clases. ¿Le parece bien?

–Por supuesto. Ahora, me gustaría escucharte tocar, quiero ver tú nivel.

Ciel asintió, abrió el estuche donde el hermoso instrumento aguardaba y lo saco, sus manos temblaban, debía estar ardiendo en fiebre, pero su orgullo impedía demostrarlo.

Asumió la posición propia de un violinista que tiene años de prácticas a sus espaldas y comenzó.

Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció en el acto.

E irónicamente esto fue lo menos sorprendente a los ojos de Sebastián, ya lo había visto venir. El grueso abrigo, los guantes dentro de la mansión, la pálida tez, los rojos labios…ese niño tenía un fuerte resfriado y casi podía jurar que también padecía asma, tenía experiencia en reconocer tales síntomas.

Se aproximo hasta el pequeño cuerpo y lo tomó en brazos, necesitaba un baño de agua fría y beber algo caliente. Asumir las responsabilidades de un Imperio no debía ser tarea sencilla y menos si tenías trece años.

"Se parece a Claude" pensó con nostalgia recordando los años en que atendía a su testarudo amigo.

–No se detienen hasta que literalmente están con un pie aquí y otro afuera.

Salió con Ciel de la habitación y llamó a una de las sirvientas solicitándole que llamará a un médico.

–¿Tiene a alguien qué pueda cuidar de él?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y le explicó que la mayoría de los sirvientes se iban apenas oscurecía, sólo se quedaban un par de guardias qué custodiaban la mansión e impedían la entrada de intrusos, así como la enfermera de la madre de Ciel quién estaba completamente entregada al cuidado de la Señora.

Él niño tendría suerte si podía levantarse al siguiente día. No tenía a nadie para hacerse cargo de su salud y él no tenía una razón por la cual volver a casa.

–Llamé al médico, yo me encargaré de él esta noche–exclamó entrando con el niño a su habitación.

**CIEL**

En ocasiones Ciel no tenía deseos de levantarse de la cama, habría preferido encerrarse dentro de su pequeño mundo donde nadie más tenía derecho a entrar y olvidarse de todo. Pero él era un adulto, en el momento en que se comportaba y exigía trataran como tal se convertía en uno y en el mundo real, aquel donde los "mounstros" se asesinaban entre sí debía de mantenerse siempre firme y fuerte.

Se colocó los guantes y una gruesa bufanda, el otoño era frío, no tanto como el invierno, pero si igual o incluso más molesto, impregnaba al ambiente de tristeza y melancolía. Observó el bosque cerca de su casa. No podía permanecer dentro de su pequeño mundo, pero si fingirlo por un par de horas. Salió de la mansión, no sin antes asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien.

Se introdujo en el bosque, demasiado profundo, era pequeño, no corría el riesgo de perderse y camino, también lloró. Estaba tan cansado de todo, derramó densas lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, no necesitaba compasión de nadie, ni siquiera de si mismo, pero…regularizó su respiración, podía hacerlo, debía…

El arma yacía oculta en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sólo necesitaría de un disparo, tardaría un segundo, un disparo directo a la sien y todo habría terminado, no más dolor, ni soledad, ni miedo. Contaría hasta diez, cuando terminará sacaría el arma y lo haría, días después encontrarían su cadáver, quizás su tía llorara, pero pronto se recuperaría y volcaría sus atenciones en su bebé, su madre inmersa en su locura ni siquiera se enteraría de su muerte, el mundo seguiría su curso sin él, comenzó el conteo dentro de su cabeza…

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

_Cuatro…_

_Cinco…_

_Seis…_

_Siete…_

_Ocho…_

_Nueve…_

–¿Estás llorando?

Contuvo el grito de miedo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Era un chiquillo, rubio, sonriente…nada extraño, seguramente vivía en su mundo de fantasías donde los "mounstros" eran criaturas infernales a la vez que divertidas.

Se marchó maldiciéndolo dentro de sí, había arruinado su posibilidad de acabar con todo.

–Los mounstros ya me han atrapado–retornó sólo para decir esa patética, pero cierta frase. Omitiendo el hecho de que los mounstros no sólo le habían encontrado, también asesinado…el muchacho qué caminaba no era más que el cascarón de Ciel Phanthomhive.

Trabajo durante toda la mañana y parte del día permitiéndose apenas un pequeño y corto descanso para almorzar. La cabeza le dolía y la temperatura iba en aumento, más tarde se encargaría de esos detalles, el mundo no esperaría por él y los accionistas tampoco, más tarde tendría tiempo para descansar.

Las horas pasaron y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente al Señor Michaelis sosteniendo su violín, envuelto en abrigos y luchando por mantener el porte y orgullo que de él se esperaba. Tomó la posición propia de un violinista y empezó…la oscuridad le envolvió y no supo nada más.

_Lo asesinarían, lo sabía, por ello no se molestaban en siquiera vendarle los ojos e incluso se lo habían dicho. Cuando su familia pagara el rescate, le matarían, no vería nunca más a su madre, ni abrazaría a su perro…se reuniría con su padre. Empezó a toser y escupió sangre, dolía… La puerta se abrió de repente, se estremeció al escuchar el chirrido y observar la silueta de una hombre adulto de pie al margen de la puerta, comenzó a llorar, quiso suplicar, no quería qué le lastimaran más, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta…tenía miedo._

_Se acuclilló hasta el último rincón del diminuto cuarto y se abrazó a si mismo._

–_Basta…Por favor…–alcanzó a suplicar en medio de los sollozos, el rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas_

–_¿Tienes hambre?–le pregunto el hombre colocando frente a él un plato de comida. _

_La observo con temor, incluso miedo y asintió con la cabeza, extendió lentamente el brazo hasta alcanzarlo y empezó a comer. Hacía días que no probaba alimento alguno, ni siquiera le importó el repugnante sabor que tenía o en lo que consistía, simplemente trago. En menos de tres minutos el plato estaba vacío._

–_Gracias, señor–dijo volviendo a su anterior posición._

_Sintió como el sujeto le tomaba del brazo obligándole a poner de pie y le propinaba un brutal beso en los labios, el sabor a cigarro rancio y licor barato invadía su boca. Poco después le arrancaba la ropa una vez más, se resistía al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, pero sólo conseguía hacerse más daño._

–_Tranquilo cachorrito, sólo dolerá un poco y…_

_Pero mentía, lo cierto es que dolía muchísimo…_

Ciel se levantó jadeando en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, necesitaba respirar…sólo quería un poco de aire. Se sentó sobre la cama e intento pedir ayuda a base de manoteos y señas.

Sebastián dormía a su lado, su cabeza reposaba sobre la cama. De inmediato se despertó y tal como si esperara una reacción de este tipo saco un inhalador de su bolsillo. Con presteza lo colocó en su boca y lo sujeto de la espalda, ayudándole a mantener la posición correcta para inhalar.

–Eso es…Respira, lentamente…poco a poco.

Se asió fuertemente a la chaqueta de Sebastián mientras se decía a si mismo que todo había sido una pesadilla, era parte del pasado al igual que muchas otras cosas, no podían lastimarle más. Necesitaba creerlo o no se recuperaría, aspiro hondo permitiendo al aire fluir hasta sus pulmones.

–Un poco más, con lentitud…así esta bien.

Escuchaba de fondo la voz del adulto, sonaba bien, agradable…no quería que se fuera, se sujeto con fuerza del pantalón en un acto inconsciente; siquiera una vez podía permitirse un momento de debilidad.

Apartó lentamente el inhalador e intento hablar, pero se ahogo en el proceso.

–¿Quieres que me marche?–preguntó Sebastián de la misma manera que si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Ciel intento responder, pero se guardo sus palabras, inseguro de lo que realmente quería. Una parte de si deseaba mandarle lejos de la habitación, de su lado, no necesitaba ni quería la lástima de nadie, pero otra parte ansiaba suplicarle, si era necesario rogarle porque no le dejara solo o le permitiera dormir, en cualquier caso recordaría aquellas cosas que tanto le lastimaban y luchaba por olvidar sin éxito.

–Yo…no se…que es lo…que quiero–murmuró apartando el inhalador y empezando a respirar por si mismo. La saliva le escurría por los labios, manchaba el pantalón de Sebastián, se sintió avergonzado.

–Nadie sabe lo que quiere. ¿Le gustan las canciones?–preguntó Sebastián acariciando sus cabellos.

–No, no me gusta la música–respondió débilmente.

–¿Y los cuentos?

–Mi padre me contaba…–tosió un poco antes de proseguir–mi padre me contaba cuentos.

–¿Quiere escuchar uno?

–No lo sé…simplemente no quiero dormir.

Se incorporó con evidente esfuerzo y observando fijamente el rostro de Sebastián ordeno con arrogancia.

–¡Sebastián, es una orden! No te marches hasta que despierte–sonrió con ironía al pensar en escaso valor de tales palabras y en lo sencillo que sería desobedecerle y se dejo caer sobre la cama, de vuelta al mundo de los sueños, donde los mounstros te perseguían sin descanso.

Sintió los brazos de alguien rodeándole, la calidez y confort que de ellos emanaba le hizo sonreír.

–¿Alejarás a los mounstros?–preguntó rozando la inconsciencia y sintiéndose estúpido por sus palabras, mismas que él solo entendería.

–Si, Mi Señor–murmuró el adulto a su oído y fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de admitir su derrota frente a Morfeo, seguro de que los mounstros no le atraparían esa noche, no mientras tuviera a alguien para protegerlo.

**CLAUDE**

Él no gustaba de atender a clientes sin un motivo práctico. Por regla general sus pacientes formaban casi siempre parte de un estudio con fines psicológicos o psiquiátricos, mentes deñadas por determinadas circunstancias, él las observaba, estudiaba y desechaba cuando dejaban de ser útiles; la gran mayoría jamás sanaría por completo. El cerebro era un órgano demasiado delicado y frágil al que no se valoraba ni protegía lo suficiente, los daños no podían ser reparados.

Observó su reloj, la mujer había acudido a él un tanto desesperada y él como todo buen caballero se presentaba en tiempo y forma a la cita, simplemente le diría que no y volvería a casa, no confiaba en la seguridad de su modesta casa mientras ese niño estuviera ahí.

–Buenos días, Señor Faustus, lamento la demora.

Una extravagante mujer vestida de rojo de los pies a la cabeza le saludo, sostenía en brazos a una niña de un par de meses.

–Esas cosas pasan, descuide. Comprendo–. Sacó la silla en un gesto de pura galantería.

Conversaron sobre temas intranscendentes, por regla general era bien sabido que el clima pertenecía a aquellos temas carentes de relevancia sobre los que siempre se podía comentar.

–Este invierno será especialmente frío, ¿no lo cree?–preguntó la mujer bebiendo su café.

–Madame Red–llamó cansado de perder el tiempo de aquella manera–. ¿Cuál es la razón exacta por la que me ha invitado a almorzar?

–Supongo que habrá recibido mi carta. Quiero que trate a mi sobrino, Ciel Phanthomhive, tiene 13 años.

–Esta enterada de que yo sólo atiendo a grupos o individuos con características sobresalientes.

Madame Red saco de su bolso una carpeta relativamente gruesa y colocó sobre la mesa.

–Aquí tiene el expediente de mi sobrino. Léalo y dígame en este mismo momento que mi querido sobrino no es un niño sobresaliente.

No necesitaba leerlo, había escuchado lo suficiente en los medios de comunicación como para hacerse un perfil del infante, además de sus millones no tenía ninguna otra característica digna de su atención. Un niño solitario, sin amigos, evadiendo la verdad, negando el pasado y todo lo que implicaba.

–No necesito leerlo en realidad. Su sobrino no es tan excepcional como usted insiste en creer–concluyo con desdén, haciendo hincapié en sus conocimientos y la veracidad de los mismos–. Incluso es mi vecino desde hace una semana y claramente puedo asegurarle que…

–¿Sabe que ese niño maneja una serie de empresas con más de cinco mil empleados en todo el mundo?

La pregunta le dejo perplejo por un segundo, ciertamente era un número considerable y la seguridad con que la mujer se expresaba confería al asunto seriedad.

–¿Esta consciente que ese niño jamás ha derramado una sola lágrima en público?, ¿Conoce la madurez con que se comporta y manera en que ha decidido cuidar de su madre quién lo confunde todo el tiempo con su padre?–. Madame Red se puso de pie, su esbelta y grácil figura le sobrecogió, pero el podía ver a través de esos ademanes y gestos orgullosos, una insegura y tímida mujer que fingía ser fuerte antes qué demostrar su verdadera personalidad–. Ese niño en el que yo me empeño en creer habla tres idiomas y hasta hace poco era un entusiasta estudiante rodeado de amigos y personas qué le amaban. ¡Mírelo ahora! No me puede decir que es un chico común y corriente. Como colega respeto su trabajo Señor Faustus, pero me veo en la necesidad de decirle que usted se encuentra equivocado.

Claude limpió sus lentes ignorando la agitada respiración de Madame Red, el bebé de la misma demando su atención amparado en un profundo y escandaloso llanto.

–Está bien, si tanto desea iré a verlo. No le aseguro nada en realidad–. Se puso de pie indiferente a la escena entre madre e hija, llamo al camarero y pago la cuenta.

Y con la misma tranquilidad con que hubo llegado se marcho, fijando la hora del siguiente encuentro.

–Le espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana frente a mi casa. Después de estudiarlo le comunicaré mi decisión.

No importaba lo mucho que insistieran, Ciel Phanthomhive no era un chico capaz de llamar su atención, pero nada perdía yendo a comprobarlo personalmente; le había observado durante días, ahora vería si era un muchacho digno de su atención y de las molestias que en un futuro tal vez se tomaría. Acomodó su cabello y regresó a Hope City.

**ALOIS**

Estaba aburrido, tal vez debería marcharse de esa casa y pueblo, pero tenía la sensación de que sin importar a donde fuera el pasado le perseguiría, el destino se lo había demostrado una vez más al encontrarse en medio de la nada con Sebastián.

Se sirvió un vaso de naranjada, la fiebre había disminuido y ahora mismo se sentía muy bien, la tele no ofrecía atracción alguna, uno que otro programa basura o documental barato, y la gran mayoría de los libros dentro de la casa trataban temas relacionados con la salud mental o al menos eso creía, había leído un par de párrafos al azar, ni siquiera recordaba el título de los mismos.

Recordó el cuarto donde Claude guardaba sus pinturas, allí estaba el cuadro que tanto le recordaba a Luka. Forjó la cerradura y tras un corto esfuerzo consiguió entrar, la pintura estaba ahí, esperando por él…lo tomó entre sus manos y observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que los niños al morir iban al Cielo y el Cielo era un lugar donde tenías todo lo necesario para ser feliz…Luka debía estar en un lugar así, igual al del cuadro.

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no tenías más lágrimas que derramar, sus ojos estaban secos.

Esculco un poco más entre los cuadros, había muchos, tal vez cientos. Algunos eran bonitos, otros grotescos e incluso estaban aquello abstractos idóneos para diversas interpretaciones.

Nuevamente estaba aburrido, detestaba los lugares cerrados, le asfixiaban.

Se tiró sobre el suelo decidido a ver el techo y las bonitas manchas…

–Ni siquiera tiene manchas–declaró decepcionado.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y observó una pequeña palanca perdida en un rincón de la habitación, había movido muchos cuadros y puesto al descubierto, hasta ahora le veía. Motivado por la curiosidad se acercó al pequeño cuadro gateando y jalo la pequeña palanca.

–¡Bingo!–exclamó comprobando que se trataba de un sótano, las escaleras largas y oscuras se mostraban atemorizantes, pero debía bajar, lo sentía y ansiaba.

La madera no crujió como en las películas setenteras de terror, pese a ello tuvo miedo, descubriría algo importante y si tuviera un poco de sentido común huiría de ese lugar, pero como más tarde comprobaría, él no era el único a quién este le había abandonado.

Buscó a tientas un interruptor, la oscuridad era demasiado densa y profunda, sus manos temblorosas finalmente le alcanzaron y el secreto de Claude se figuró frente a él.

–Los mounstros pueden adoptar muchas formas–dijo recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el niño en la mañana y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

**SEBASTIÁN**

"Los niños siempre serán niños" le decía su Maestro mientras le golpeaba. Había sido un hombre duro e inflexible, no dado a sentimentalismos ni a muestras de afectos, incluso agresivo, pero tenía mucho que agradecerle; es decir a base de golpes y agresiones verbales había desarrollado su pasión por el arte, si se detenía a pensarlo era una manera bastante retorcida de aprender, pero efectiva hasta cierto punto.

Observó el pecho de Ciel subiendo y bajando, lentamente.

El médico lo había revisado, su diagnóstico: un resfriado intensificado por el estrés, intensificado por el asma. Sólo necesitaba descansar un poco y estaría bien.

Se acercó hasta el muchacho y colocó otra compensa fría sobre su frente con el fin de disminuir la fiebre, no podía evitar pensar en Claude al verlo y esbozar una leve sonrisa con la idea, ni siquiera se parecían física o mentalmente, a excepción de que ambos perdían todo el orgullo y la dignidad que les caracterizaba al caer en cama…se veían como eran: frágiles y débiles…

–No es cierto…–murmuró refiriéndose hacia la nada, Claude, aquel que vivía en sus recuerdos y en el que ambos eran niños no era el actual, distaba mucho de ser frágil o débil. Lo sabía.

–Suéltame…–el leve murmullo de Ciel lo atrajo a la realidad, el chiquillo intentó apartar su mano, pero apenas y consiguió rozarla, sonrió divertido ante el intento.

–¿Cómo te sientes?–preguntó ignorando el detalle.

Ayudó al pequeño a reacomodarse contra el respaldo de la cama, sorprendiéndose una vez más con su peso, tan pequeño y delgado.

–Estoy bien…no es necesario que te quedes, puedes irte.

Arrastraba las palabras al hablar, aún tenía dificultades para respirar.

–Necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti –comentó recargándose sobre una pared.

–¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soy un niño?

–No, porque eres un importante heredero…

Ciel sonrió con la respuesta cobijándose entre las sábanas, tal y como suponía, tratarlo como un niño no serviría de nada.

–Nadie quiere mi dinero–replicó el menor cubriéndose casi por completo–. Mi tía tiene su propia fortuna y está casada con un importante político, no necesita ni siquiera de eso.

Aquel era un secreto a voces dentro de Sociedad, Angelina conocida como Madame Red había preferido a su matrimonio perfecto y hermoso hija antes de su sobrino, su esposo, un eminente político cuyo carrera estaba en ascenso no quería relacionarse con los escándalos relacionados con la familia Phanthomhive y le había exigido cortará todo contacto.

Había dolor en sus palabras, similar al de cualquier niño qué es rechazado por aquellos a quienes ama. Lo conocía y comprendía, en sus años de juventud el mismo lo había experimentado, se superaba con el tiempo, pero siempre estaría ahí.

Se había equivocado, quizás Ciel no fuera un chico tan especial como había creído.

–Me marcharé, tengo cosas que hacer. Vendré mañana para darte la lección.

Se acomodó la camisa, pasó las manos por su cabello y dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando la grave y delicada voz de Ciel lo llamo.

–Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Sonrió al escuchar tales palabras, después de todo continuaba siendo un niño.

Repaso algunos de los títulos que descansaban en el librero y escogió uno.

–¿Te parece bien que te lea este?–preguntó mostrándole el título.

Observó a Ciel descubrirse parcialmente la cabeza y leer el título en voz alta.

–Los miserables.

–No tienes que leerme nada.

–Si tuvieras alguna obra de estilo juvenil la habría elegido, así que tendrás que conformarte.

–De acuerdo–aceptó el chiquillo de mala gana recostándose y Sebastián comenzó a leer en voz alta

"Los niños siempre serán niños" le dijo muchas veces su Maestro "pero eso no significa que no deban ser tratados con la dureza propia de un adulto".

Bien, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con cada palabra expuesta por su Maestro y aquella frase era un buen ejemplo de esto. Sentir piedad no iba con su personalidad, pero a veces no estaba del todo mal ser "amable"…Pedir ayuda en un momento de desesperación, Ciel si era un niño bastante interesante…capaz de hacer lo que él jamás podría, pedir ayuda.

**CLAUDE**

Claude entró a la casa, la encontró vacía, los platos sucios sobre el fregadero, un par de libros fuera de lugar, la televisión encendida, llamó a gritos a Alois.

–¡Alois!

Nadie respondió, imagino a donde hubo ido; lo esperaba de alguna manera, incluso lo quería. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde guardaba sus secretos; todo mundo coleccionada algo, algunos estampas de correos, otros muñecas e incluso escucho de alguien que coleccionaba uñas, la sola idea le repugnaba en realidad, así que después de todo, ¿Qué tenía de malo él que gustará de coleccionar vidas humanas? Nada en absoluto si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Entró al cuarto y tal como lo esperaba la luz estaba encendida y las escaleras que conducían al sótano quedaban al descubierto. Las bajo lentamente y lo encontró, Alois estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y con la mirada indiferente.

–¿Lo has visto?–preguntó sin mostrar su enfado y tomando con cierta dureza el rostro del niño.

–Si.

Su respuesta no denotaba miedo, ni siquiera temor…simplemente había respondido a la pregunta.

–¿Harás mi deseo realidad?–preguntó Alois viéndolo fijamente.

–¿Cuál es tu deseo?

–Mi deseo es morir.

El silencio fue profundo y el frío penetro dentro de la habitación, Alois temblaba y no sólo por el frío, lo podía ver, tenía miedo, conocía a la perfección tal reacción.

–Lo harás, ¿me matarás?–cuestionó el niño una vez más y había algo en su voz que podía escucharse seductor, demasiado atrayente como para destruirlo–. ¿Lo harás?–volvió a preguntar en espera de una respuesta.

Orbes azules similares al cielo se encontraron con aquellos ojos dorados iguales al sol…una común, pero intensa combinación.

**CIEL**

Le dolía la cabeza, demasiado, no quería atender a nadie, ni hoy ni nunca.

Abrió los ojos recordando los sucesos del día anterior, Sebastián se había ido, estaba solo en la habitación una vez más.

–Señor, su tía ha venido a visitarle–anunció una de las empleadas abriendo la puerta, casi salta de la cama al ver entrar a su tía junto a su extraño vecino.

–¿Cómo está mi lindo sobrino?–gritó su tía corriendo hasta él y cubriéndole de besos y abrazos.

–Madame Red, ¿qué haces aquí?–preguntó intentando no asfixiarse.

–Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y al escuchar tales palabras supo que nada bueno podía traer su inesperada visita.

–¡Me niego rotundamente!–exclamó tras saber la razón por la que su tía venía a verle.

–¡Pero Ciel, esto es por tu propio bien!

–No necesito de un psicólogo, psiquiatra o como quiera de llamarse. ¡No necesito de nadie!–. No podían hacerlo eso, él no necesitaba ayuda, estaba bien viviendo solo y lo había demostrado infinidad de veces.

–Me temo que sino aceptas me veré obligada a inscribirte en un internado y hospitalizar a mi hermana en un hospital psiquiátrico–contestó su Tía, estaba segura de que era sincera, pero no podía permitirle que se introdujera en su vida cuando ella había sido la primera en sacarlo de la suya.

–No te atreverías…

La idea de alejarse de su madre le parecía insoportable, no los dejaría.

–Ciel…

–¡Sal de mi habitación!–ordenó con dureza señalando la puerta–. Por favor, hazlo. Saldré cuando me encontré presentable.

–Ciel…–llamó una vez más su tía.

–Sal…por favor.

Al verlos fuera de la habitación rompió al fin en un profundo llanto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Cómo llora este Ciel, no? Bueno, recordemos que aquí Ciel no tiene a un sexi demonio en el que apoyarse, es fuerte, pero no tanto, sin agregar todo lo que le paso.

Perdonen el retraso, pero entre el huracán, la escuela, los problemas y demás no había podido sacar el capi.

Saben este fic me encanta, no se porque…es muy psicológico y yo soy malísima en este aspecto, pero me agrada intentarlo…Igual y más y es una idea un poquito retorcida, XD.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS por sus comentarios, son muy lindos y siempre me animan a seguir, así sea 1 o 30 comentarios siempre se aprecian.

Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**MOUNSTROS**

**PARTE II**

**CLAUDE**

Observó al niño que sostenía el cráneo entre sus manos, acariciaba la superficie embobado ante la imagen. Habría podido dejarlo ir, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, tendría que asesinarlo…no tenía opción. Ambos se observaron, el tiempo se detuvo, contuvieron la respiración y se lanzaron miradas desconcertantes, no había repugnancia en las orbes azules, tampoco temor…sólo sorpresa. Espero un largo rato, calculando el momento en que gritaría o intentaría escapar, pero el chiquillo no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo; en cambio se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, sosteniendo aún el cráneo entre sus manos.

—Eres un mounstro—le dijo con apatía, sin odio ni rencor, igual que si leyera un libro.

—Así es.

—¿Me matarás?

Se sorprendió ante la naturalidad con que salieron sus palabras, no parecía tener miedo.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó el chiquillo viéndolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Ahora?

Claude no contestó. "Si, ahora" debía de responder con tales palabras, pero no tenía la certeza de que así fuera.

—¿Cómo lo harás?—preguntó una vez más.

Y nuevamente no contestó, bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se dirigió hasta Alois, el sonido de sus pasos retumbaba dentro de la habitación, se acercó hasta el menor, lo jaló con fuerza del brazo para ponerlo de pie y con sus manos rodeo su delgado cuello; el pequeño no se quejó, lloró o resistió, debía estar muerto de miedo…No importaba, era una criatura miserable sin objetivo alguno en la vida, sacándolo de este mundo no sólo le haría un favor al mundo, sino a él mismo…y apretó, apretó hasta que el cuello crujió y el rostro del menor se descompuso en una expresión de puro dolor.

**SEBASTIÁN**

No recordaba a sus padres y lo cierto es que no lo lamentaba, habían sido personas ocupadas, exitosas y banales…le dejaron un importante legado sobretodo económico y cultural, los sentimientos y emociones no estaban incluidos en la lista de cosas qué ellos consideraban importante para tener éxito, los mejores maestros, los mejores juguetes, la mejor comida, la mejor escuela…siempre le dieron lo mejor, al menos materialmente y el respondió con la excelencia casi absoluta. Se mentiría a si mismo si se dijera que lo lamentaba, porque no lo hacía, simplemente pensaba en como habrían sido las cosas si se hubiera criado en un ambiente diferente, tal vez tendría una esposa y un hijo o hasta dos, trabajaría de Lunes a Sábado y acudiría a una que otra fiesta de vez en cuando, tocaría el piano eventualmente para familiares y amigos íntimos…

No, no quería esa vida, se aburría sólo de pensarlo. Debía aceptar que su vida no sería un ejemplo de virtud y honestidad, pero había disfrutado de buenas comidas, los viajes, el alcohol, la fama, los halagos, las mujeres e incluso los hombres; había cometido demasiados errores, pero ¿Qué ser humano moría con la conciencia tranquila? Nadie, todos se equivocaban, buenos o malos y tarde o temprano debían de pagar las consecuencias. Había vivido bien y hasta cierto punto se sentía satisfecho.

Se sirvió un poco de whisky y lo bebió de golpe, el alcohol sacudió sus sentidos, lo distrajo un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente para darle tiempo a su organismo de detectar la sustancia intrusa. Observó el reloj…Claude debía encontrarse en casa, lo saludaría y molestaría un momento. Después de todo se merecía una última pelea con su viejo e insoportable amigo.

Bebió un poco más, dentro de un par de minutos iría a verlo y recordarían viejos tiempos. Las conquistas exitosas, los castigos en conjunto, las severas reprimendas y las amargas peleas…de la última nunca se habían repuesto, pero no eran niños pequeños incapaces de lidiar con el pasado, a menos que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y el pasado fuera mucho más peligroso de lo qué esperaba.

**CIEL**

Contó hasta diez, en cuenta regresiva…necesitaba tranquilizarse. Controlar sus emociones y mover las piezas de tal manera que pese a que en ese momento la mayoría se encontraban en su contra, las volviera a su favor. Tenía trece años, era un niño y aunque se esforzará en demostrar lo contrario el mundo le veía así.

Se duchó y vistió con rapidez, consciente de que su Tía le esperaba abajo. No la odiaba, pero le enfurecía la idea de que quisiera meterse en su vida personal cuando ella lo mantenía lejos de la suya. Le habría gustado exclamar alguna frase estúpida como "Eso no justo", pero con aquello sólo demostraría qué era tan infantil como creían.

Mandó a llamar a su Portero y tras reprenderlo por haber permitido la entrada a su Tía sin su autorización, ordenó que preparará y sirviera el desayuno para tres personas. Se dirigió al cuarto de su madre y tal como lo esperaba encontró a su Tía junto a aquel extraño hombre que le acompañaba, su aspecto severo le intimidó por un momento, pero no tardó en dirigirse al lado de su madre quién dormía plácidamente gracias a los medicamentos. Madame Red sentada a su lado acariciaba su melena con afecto, arrastraba los dedos con delicadeza por el delineado rostro y las pálidas mejillas que en otro tiempo habían estado repletas de vida y color…los labios pálidos, el cabello reseco…no podía creer que ella fuera su amada hermana. Ciel avistó todo esto con sólo ver sus ojos, él mismo se descubría, sobretodo por las noches cuando nadie lo rodeaba, preguntándose si la mujer postrada sobre aquella cama que dormía hasta dieciocho horas al día era su Madre...Lo era, aunque él no lo deseará, lo era…

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó Madame Red dirigiéndose a Ciel qué había tomado asiento en un sillón alejado de ella.

—Ya le habrás preguntado a las enfermeras, ¿no?—contestó sin ánimos de repetir lo evidente—. He contratado a dos enfermeras para que se encarguen de ella durante el día, en la noche viene otra a suplirlas. Desayuno y ceno con ella siempre que puedo…Estamos bien…—le fue imposible evitar que una tímida sonrisa se le escapará de los labios, de alguna extraña decir esas palabras forma era divertido…irónico.

—¡Ciel…!—exclamó Madame Red abandonando su lugar al lado de Rachel para arrodillarse a sus pies y tomar sus manos, le temblaban y las suyas también—. Sólo quiero ayudarte, por favor yo…

—No necesitamos de tu ayuda—se puso de pie y dirigió su atención hasta Claude—. ¿Para qué lo has traído?

Madame Red se puso de pie en una pose orgullosa, comprendiendo a lo que Ciel se refería, sonrió con tristeza al ver a su pequeño sobrino y respondió.

—Es un psiquiatra, quiero que te vea. Esta de vacaciones por el momento, no llevará mucho tiempo.

Ciel observó al hombre y después a su Tía, si no aceptaba podría perder mucho, en cambio si…

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó dirigiéndose en esta ocasión hasta el hombre.

—Claude Fausto.

—Interesante nombre—comentó el pequeño en alusión al personaje de aquella celebre novela y añadió—y curiosa coincidencia. Señor Fausto acompáñeme un momento a mi estudio, por favor. Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

—Ciel…—le reprendió su Tía en evidente desacuerdo con la decisión.

—Descuida, Madame Red. Sólo hablaremos de negocios, puramente profesional—y salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Claude quién lo examinaba de cerca cual bicho de laboratorio.

Tal y como dijo se introdujeron dentro del estudio, la montaña de papeles y múltiples libreros atestados de textos, obras, literatura y demás material de consultas aunado a la lóbrega y triste decoración indicaban todo menos el cuarto de trabajo de un niño de trece años; Ciel lo prefería así, no necesitaba de estúpidas influencias juveniles.

—Un ambiente correcto para trabajar—apuntó Claude examinando los títulos de las obras. Las obras completas y originales de Fayol y Taylor no podían faltar, Ciel estaba muy orgulloso de su colección, sonreía complacido al observar la fugaz y casi invisible expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del adulto, aquella era su oportunidad, debía atacar ahora mismo.

—Seré directo con usted Señor Fausto. Según como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones.

—¿Partiendo de que hecho establece usted cuales opciones?

—Del hecho de que mi tía no aceptará como respuesta un "No", por muy firme, alto y claro que se lo dé.

—Entonces Señor Phanthomhive, dígame cuales son sus opciones.

Ciel quién hasta entonces había permanecido de pie, tomó a lugar detrás del amplio escritorio; aunque jamás lo compartiría con nadie se sentía ridículamente pequeño e insignificante sentado sobre esa enorme silla de piel donde los pies le colgaban y los brazos no podían reposar cómodamente debido al tamaño.

—Le ofrezco el doble de dinero…no el triple—rectificó consciente de que no podía ser avaro en tal situación—de lo que mi Tía haya ofrecido a cambio de que usted le niegue sus servicios.

—Me considero en la obligación de hacerle saber que mi condición económica es más que estable. Pero descuide, estoy dispuesto a escuchar su segunda opción—. Una cínica y sarcástica sonrisa se formó en torno a los labios del adulto, Ciel se mordió la lengua sin que se notara, y continuó.

—La segunda opción es que usted acepte el tenerme como paciente, cuya cosa no recomiendo. Viendo su carácter y conociendo su personalidad Señor Fausto, estoy casi seguro que serán sesiones aburridas, sobretodo porque yo no pienso hablar con usted, aunque me viera obligado a hacerlo.

Observó la reacción en el rostro del mayor, preparado para estudiarla para cuando surgiera el típico enfado de los adultos, incapaces de soportar a un "mocoso malcriado", pero esta nunca llegó. El adulto se limitó a alinear un libro próximo a caerse y salió de la habitación ante su mirada atónita.

—Lo veré hoy mismo por la tarde, a las cinco en punto, Señor Phanthomhive…por favor no llegué tarde. La impuntualidad denota inmadurez.

Ciel parpadeó repetidas veces, asimilando las palabras del adulto; su cerebro tardó un par de segundos en procesarlo…

—"Lo veré hoy"—repitió para si mismo y se deslizó sobre el escritorio de cedro. Su Tía podía esperar, odiaba perder, pero no volvería a pasar…ese hombre se arrepentiría de haberlo tratado de esa manera. Lo juraba.

**ALOIS**

Alois encendió el foco sin tener la menor idea de lo que encontraría, ciertamente esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa, incluso creía que nada podría sorprenderlo, pero se equivocó y una parte de si lo lamentaba.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías, decenas de mujeres desnudas, sangrando…la expresión de verdadero dolor manifestado en sus rostro, el pánico enmarcado en sus pupilas, atadas, amordazadas…vomitó en el suelo y cayó al piso, asimilando la escena y todo lo que implicaba, eso significaba que…sonrió con nerviosismo e incluso rió un par de segundos, producto más de los nervios y el miedo que de cualquier otra cosa.

—Esta loco, completamente loco…—y observó una vez más las fotografías, muchas de las chicas eran hermosas, las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, el pecho parecía agitárseles…debía de dolerles, mucho, seguramente sentían mucho dolor—. Lukas—murmuró pensando en su hermano, él no pudo protegerlo…Nunca. Lo arrancaron de sus brazos, tal vez el habría sentido el mismo dolor, quizás también había sufrido de esa manera, experimentado el mismo miedo…—. ¡No, no, no, no, no…!—comenzó a gritar presa del pánico y la desesperación. Él no pudo haber terminado así, era su culpa…él…Se mantuvo un largo rato en aquella posición, debía escapar, irse lejos, pero…—. Yo no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir—y la idea pesaba, demasiado, pero era cierto. Mejor terminar ahí, a manos de ese… ¿Mounstro?, que con aquellos malditos.

Se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación, sobre una mesa encontró una calavera, incluso parecía un juguete de lejos; la tomó en su manos y jugueteó con ella…estaba rígida y fría, deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie de la misma, era una sensación similar a acariciar un globo. Se preguntó a quién pertenecía, era pequeña…muy pequeña, tal vez una niña o adolescente, incluso alguien como él sabía eso. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, tanto que dolió y fue a sentarse a un rincón de la habitación, lejos de las fotografías y esperó…simple y sencillamente esperó.

Y tal como lo imaginaba él llegó, abrió la puerta y lo vio, el enfado se reflejaba en su rostro…era interesante verlo salir de inmutable pose, intentó sonreír, pero su rostro se negó a deformarse con cualquier emoción, ni siquiera con el miedo…por qué lo sentía, estaba aterrado, pero también se sentía satisfecho, sólo unos instantes de puro dolor y todo desaparecería, todo…era un precio muy pequeño a pagar en comparación al alivio que le proporcionaría. Pese a ello tenía miedo, mucho…y por tal razón su cuerpo no le respondía, aun si intentará cambiar de opinión ya era demasiado tarde…sus labios se abrieron impulsados por el instinto y susurró un par de palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Eres un mounstro.

Intercambiaron un par de monosílabos, apenas y era consciente de lo que decía…Se aterró cuando el hombre lo tomó del brazo y paso sus manos por su cuello, sintió como se asfixiaba, el aire no pasaba a través de su garganta ni llegaba a sus pulmones, dolía…y en ese momento fue consciente de la cruel realidad, iba a morir, agitó los brazos y piernas…no deseaba morir, no de esa manera, y lucho…intentó zafarse del agarre, le arañó el rostro, lo pateó…era inútil.

Después de una corta batalla que sintió eterna, un agudo dolor en el rostro le hizo estremecer…todo se tornó negro a su alrededor, la realidad se diluyó dentro del agonizante y desesperado momento y no supo nada más. El final no era tan dulce como había imaginado, sólo esperaba encontrar algo mejor en el más allá o tal vez, al menos…no volver a renacer, había tenido más que suficiente de este mundo pecaminoso.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Sacó el horno del pastel, lo decoró…una fresa en el centro del mismo consistió en el último detalle antes de considerarlo perfecto. Sonrió complacido…y lo envolvió.

"Por los viejos tiempos" pensó "Y los días que no vendrán"

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la casa de Claude, si tenía suerte podría meter un pie dentro de la casa antes de que le cerrará la puerta en la cara. Claro que la tendría, él siempre la tenía…

Tocó el timbre, nadie acudió a abrirle, otra vez…tampoco hubo respuesta y una vez más, escuchó los pasos de alguien apresurado e irritado y tal como lo esperaba Claude apareció.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó al verlo.

Sebastián le mostró el pastel.

—Así tratas a tus invitados—se burló—. Si el anfitrión es tan malo, los invitados deben compensarlo.

Y sin pedir permiso entró dentro de la casa, parca y opaca tal como era la personalidad de su inquilino, le faltaba vida a la decoración y el silencio impenetrable combinaba con el ambiente.

—Es bueno volver a verte. ¿Continúas odiándome?

Lanzó la pregunta sin antelación, que más le daba si la respuesta era un "Si, te odio", podía vivir…o mejor dicho morir con eso.

—No, realmente—. Claude se dirigió hasta el pequeño, pero surtido bar que tenía en medio de la sala y sacando dos vasos pequeños sirvió un poco de alguna bebida en cada uno—. ¿Whisky, cierto?

—No creo que combine tan bien con el pastel. Yo sugiero leche.

Claude le entregó el vaso con la misma arrogancia que si le estuviera dando medio millón de dólares, era tan típico de él que incluso divertía.

—Estoy ocupado, este no es el mejor momento para conversar. Tengo trabajo.

—Cuando éramos niños dijiste que comprarías esta casa. Bien hecho. Pero, ¿qué haces por aquí? En medio de la nada.

—Escribo un libro.

—Continuó sin creer que hayas decidido dedicarte a eso. Es una ciencia aburrida.

—Los humanos pueden ser muchas cosas, pero nunca aburridos.

Sebastián sonrió y bebió del vaso, era cierto…siendo joven había jugado con muchas personas y aunque se había topado con escenas patéticas y dignas de lástima todas tenían cierto encanto, desafortunadamente estas sucumbían ante el tedio de la monotonía, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la pregunta de Claude lo tomó desprevenido, no tenía una respuesta preparada, así que contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Sólo veo los días correr—y no mentía en realidad.

Claude le arrebató el vaso de las manos y llenó nuevamente.

—Nosotros no nos limitamos a ver los días. ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?—volvió a preguntar devolviéndolo el vaso.

—Es cierto—. Y pensó en los días de su Juventud, no necesitaban que les ordenaran algo para hacerlo, porque ellos ya lo habrían hecho antes.

—¿Tú padre murió hace un par de años?

—No era mejor persona que el tuyo…No finjamos una pérdida que no sentimos.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, saboreando el momento sazonando con recuerdos.

Sebastián había crecido dentro de una importante familia, pero Claude no. Lo conoció cuando tenía tres años y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Él, hijo de un importante hombre de negocios que apenas ponía un pie en casa y una mujer cuyos amantes siempre la mantenían de viaje por el mundo y Claude, hijo de su Jardinero cuya esposa lo había abandonado recién nació su hijo y que desquitaba toda su furia en su pequeño…Él niño rico y solitario que pasaba sus mañana tomando clases y sus tardes leyendo libros no tardó en hacerse amigo del otro pequeño, cuya genialidad y talento lo sorprendieron, su condición económica poco tenían que ver con su brillante mente.

—Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí después de "eso"—expresó Sebastián destrozando el silencio. No creí que fueras capaz, pero…fue una acción tan…

—¿Humana?—preguntó Claude con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No, estúpida…Siempre creímos que éramos diferentes, incluso excepcionales, pero con eso no demostraste más lo común y ordinario que eres.

—¿Eso fue lo que realmente te molestó?

Sebastián sonrió con naturalidad antes de responder.

—En realidad así es. Cualquier idiota habría podido rebajarse a algo tan simple y tú ingresaste a la lista sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Gran decepción!

Claude soltó una risita, suave y hasta melodiosa…era una imitación barata de su risa, Sebastián la odiaba.

—Casi suenas como mi madre—replicó el hombre de los anteojos.

Se disponía a responderle cuando un niño rubio apareció en el rellano de la Puerta, llevaba puesta un abrigo que le quedaba grande y una gruesa bufanda.

—Saldré un momento—dijo en voz baja, se acercó hasta Claude y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo. Después se marcho.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé…

Ese chiquillo estaba nuevamente ahí, al parecer sin importar cuanto se esforzará no podría deshacerse de él.

—Desde cuando recoges a niños de la calle cual si fueran perros abandonados.

—Nunca he dicho que lo recogí…

—Es verdad…—cerró los ojos y recordó los ojos del chico, tenían vida…demasiada, no era el mismo pequeño desesperanzado y apático que había recogido en medio de la carretera—. Te dejaré trabajar, debo irme.

Y tras intercambiar unas cuantas frases de despedida salió.

Él tenía demonios del pasado que le acosaban…Claude al que desde muy joven había considerado su "Alma Gemela", ¿también los tendría? Era extraño, pero al ver la misma expresión fría y apacible después de tantos años sentía que no…

**ALOIS**

Ese lugar era bastante frío, odiaba esta sensación…debía despertar, necesitaba tomar una bocanada de aire antes de…

La oscuridad se había marchado, pestañeó repetidas veces intentando adaptarse a la claridad de la habitación, ensombrecida por las cortinas cerradas; no era el cuarto de huéspedes, estaba seguro, entonces debía ser la habitación de…se llevó los dedos hasta el cuello descubriendo que una venda le envolvía. "Tal vez se trató de un sueño" pensó, y lo negó repetidamente con la cabeza, no…no se había tratado de eso, el miedo, la desesperación y angustia sólo podían fundirse de aquella manera en la realidad, entonces ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Debía irse…por un solo instante necesitaba tener un poco de sentido común y largarse de ese lugar antes de que su imagen se uniera a aquellas fotografías, sin embargo…se abrazó a si mismo y pensó, pensó un largo rato…

Escuchó voces fuera de la habitación, aún no tomaba una decisión…se vistió con lo primero que encontró y garabateó una nota mal escrita. Claude y su invitado le observaron, no con sorpresa, pero tampoco interés…aquel hombre estaba presente, Johan había sido un idiota al confiar en él y por eso estaba muerto; se acercó hasta Claude y depositó la nota sobre el bolsillo de su camisa asegurándose de que se diera cuenta.

Después se fue, se internó dentro del bosque, oscuro y espeso…la fragancia lo envolvió nuevamente y el agradable tintineo del aire pasando a través de los ojos le susurró dulces pensamientos, le gustaba ese lugar. Se internó más y más y más, caminó un largo rato…hundiéndose eventualmente en el fango, se manchó los zapatos y el pantalón, no le importó…eventualmente llegó al final, se encontró con un lago cubierto de una fina capa de hielo, curioso colocó un pie sobre él antes de que una voz le alertará de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Puedes caer sino tienes cuidado.

Giró y se encontró con el rostro de aquel niño, no recordaba bien su nombre…cima, cielo…

—¡Ciel!—exclamó orgulloso de si mismo al recordarlo y retrocedió volviendo a tierra firme.

El extraño y pálido niño tomo una rama y se acercó hasta el lago, golpeó su superficie y la fina capa se quebró.

—No hace el suficiente frío para que se congele, si caes te ahogarás y nadie se dará cuenta.

Pronunció las palabras con amargura, de la misma manera que si a él le hubiera pasado alguna vez, así que preguntó.

—¿Te caíste alguna vez?

—Si, cuando tenía 5 años…Mi padre me sacó.

—Ya veo—asintió en silencio y no dijo nada más.

Ciel fue a sentarse sobre el tronco de un árbol con poco musgo, sin ser invitado le acompañó.

—No me gusta el invierno—murmuró sin saber porque, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, tan sólo quería liberarse un minuto.

—Prefiero el otoño—le respondió Ciel, no esperaba sacarle siquiera dos palabras a ese niñito apático, ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—¡A Lukas también le gustaba el otoño!—exclamó divertido sintiéndose bien de decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo el nombre de su hermanito a otra persona y en voz alta.

—¿Quién es Lukas?

—Mi hermano menor—respondió con tristeza—. Está muerto.

No hubo pésames o siquiera un "Lo siento", Ciel permaneció tan apático como siempre.

—He conocido a un mounstro, ¿sabes?—preguntó sin soportar el corto silencio—. ¿Debería huir o…?

—Los mounstros siempre están allá afuera, no podemos huir de todos, por eso debemos enfrentarlo uno a uno y vencerlos. Eso es lo que creo.

La convicción con que le hablaba le sorprendió. Había huido demasiado tiempo, no quería hacerlo más.

—¿Incluso cuando ese mounstro tiene forma humana?

—¿Existen otros?—contestó con ironía el muchacho esbozando lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

—¡Eres genial, Ciel, simplemente genial!—halagó Alois en voz alta tomándolo de las manos y riendo, el chico pareció asustarse e intentó soltarse, pero él no lo dejo—. ¿Seamos amigos, Ciel?

—No—negó el otro muchacho sin pararse a pensar—. Además es tarde, debo irme—agregó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Eres cruel!—gritó sin soltarlo y amenazó—. No te dejaré ir hasta que aceptes.

—He dicho que no—repitió Ciel sin intenciones de cambiar de parece.

—Por favor.

—No.

Y la discusión se prolongó un largo rato, hasta que Ciel aparentemente fastidiado y con una urgencia terrible por irse lo empujo y rectificó su postura.

—Eres un amargado.

—Y tú un niño.

—Prefiero ser eso a un amargado.

Ciel le lanzó una mirada agresiva y se dio la vuelta con intención de partir.

—Yo vengo a este lugar casi todos los días a las tres de la tarde.

No respondió, eso sería lo más cercano que obtendría a un "Si". Además seguiría su Consejo y enfrentaría a aquel mounstro.

**CLAUDE**

Despidió a Sebastián ansioso por leer la nota que Alois le había dejado, ese muchacho era…algo especial, debía admitir. Debería estar muerto, pero inducido por una piedad qué no creía tener lo había dejado con vida al verlo inconsciente, incluso lo instaló dentro de su habitación; recordaba haber cerrado el cuarto con llave, pero ese chiquillo tenía más de un as bajo la manga.

Al verlo salir había pensado en detenerlo, pero no podía arriesgarse a algo tan osado con Sebastián presente, al parecer conocía a ese niño, de lo contrario no se habría referido a él con la analogía del perro.

Una hora después continuaba pensando en donde debería empezar su búsqueda. Lo primero era deshacerse de todas esa fotografías que lo incriminaban, imposible pensar que un acto tan simple de vanidad y arrogancia como aquel pudieran constituir su perdición. El cráneo podía conservarlo, tenía cierto valor simbólico para él, mismo del que Sebastián se asquearía si supiera…además siempre podía alegar que lo utilizaba con fines decorativos, un simple accesorio comprado a uno de sus colegas. Nada fuera de lo común.

El timbre sonó, según parecía aún no se deshacía por completo de Sebastián, acudió a abrir y se encontró con ese chico rubio de pie frente a él, exhibía la misma expresión de inocencia y confianza que si él que lo recibiera fuera un amoroso Tío.

—Puedo pasar.

—Adelante—y abrió la puerta por completo permitiéndole la entrada—. ¿Recibiste mi nota?—cuestionó el muchacho, Claude asintió recordando su contenido.

"_No temas, volveré"_

Por supuesto que no podía confiar en esas palabras, pero ahí estaba…Otra vez.

Alois fue se sentó sobre una silla del comedor, en silencio.

—¿Esas mujeres?—inquirió viéndolo fijamente—. Las de la fotografía…Tú…—su voz sonaba débil, rasposa—. ¿Tú la mataste?—consiguió finalmente preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

Y la pregunta que tantas veces él se había hecho a si mismo afloró en los labios del rubio.

—Por entretenimiento.

Y era cierto, no perseguía ninguna otra ambición, simple y sencillamente eso…ni siquiera podía usar la palabra diversión. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas al sentir el absoluto y completo poder y control no podía compararse con nada, absolutamente nada.

—Si me quedo contigo, ¿intentarás matarme?

Prefirió no responder, tal vez en ese momento no consideraba a ese niño peligroso por la sencilla razón de que constituía todo un misterio para él, una personalidad igual de simple que de compleja, pero si llegado un momento se tornaba en una amenaza sin importar las circunstancias no dudaría en hacerlo desaparecer.

—Entonces, permaneceré aquí un tiempo…Ciertamente ni tengo un lugar a donde ir y ahí afuera hay peores mounstros que tú.

—Como prefieras. Empezaré a preparar la cena.

Mientras movía cacerolas, combinaba especias y cortaba vegetales no resistía el deseo de mirar de reojo al chiquillo quién reía al ver una película de comedia en la sala. No actuaba como una persona normal, tal vez lo acuchillaría mientras dormía y atacaría al encontrarlo indispuesto, pero no…realmente no lo creía capaz de algo así, no porque fuera un muchacho radiante de bondad, inocencia y misericordia, sino porque estaba perturbado. Y aquellas mentes eran las mejores, frágiles como copas de cristal que ante el primer golpe podría romperse en miles de pedazos, pero que se podían reconstruir, aunque en el proceso perdieran gran parte de su belleza y elegancia. ¿Cuántas veces Alois se había quebrado? El desconocimiento de la respuesta lo convertía en un sujeto digno de estudio.

**CIEL**

Corría a través del pequeño bosque, ese niño le había entretenido más de la cuenta, hablaba tanto y…observó sus manos envueltas en gruesos guantes, hacía tanto que nadie lo tocaba de esa manera, sin piedad ni compasión en su mirada, sólo amistad.

Cuando finalmente lo dieron de alta en el hospital y regresó a casa, se encontró con una Madre que apenas lo reconocía y decenas de personas que temían hablarle, también tocarle; los que en otro tiempo habían sido sus amigos se alejaron de él, temerosos de decir una palabra indiscreta o que su nombre apareciera junto al de "Ciel Phanthomhive" en revistas de espectáculo sensacionalistas. Lo aceptó, ya nada volvería a ser igual y se refugió dentro de si mismo, si las personas no lo querían cerca, él tampoco y poco a poco fue hundiéndose más hasta qué decidió mudarse a esa enorme y solitaria Mansión perdida en medio del mapa, cuyo nombre sólo recordaban sus escasos pobladores permanentes. Y durante semanas, no, incluso meses, como única fuente de entretenimiento o distracción verdadera no se permitió más que un paseo diario por el bosque, se escapaba siempre que tenía oportunidad y penetraba dentro de los tupidos árboles sin más compañía que la naturaleza. Hasta ese día…

Continuó su recorrido, iba retrasado, llegaría tarde. Demasiadas tonterías para un solo día.

Entró corriendo dentro de la Mansión, con la ropa sucia y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. El sonido del piano lo arrastró hasta el segundo piso, al cuarto de su Madre…abrió la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato sobre Sebastián y la prolífica manera en que deslizaba las manos sobre las teclas, no identificó la canción ni el autor, pero expresaba tristeza y vacío.

Reparó en su aspecto y en los sucesos de la noche anterior, había estado tan ocupado qué apenas y había tenido tiempo de comer, ahora qué lo recordaba una enorme vergüenza le subía por el cuerpo y subía hasta sus mejillas de por si ya coloradas por su breve paseo.

Sebastián notó su presencia y en voz baja comentó a modo de orden.

—Vaya a sentarse al lado de su madre. Algunas personas consideran que la música es un remedio natural contra algunas enfermedades.

—Pero yo no estoy presentable—objetó en un intento de escapar de la habitación.

—Esta tan presentable como un adolescente. Hágalo.

—De acuerdo—aceptó no del todo seguro y se sentó al lado de su progenitora quién le dedicaba a Sebastián la misma mirada rebosante de admiración y respeto que a su padre Vincent.

Tomó su mano y espero un milagro que sabría no llegaría porque durante toda la hora que duró la sesión, Rachel no se digno mirar siquiera durante un segundo a su hijo Ciel quién sostenía su mano con vehemencia y adoración, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y guardando todo su dolor. Esa noche decidió no cenar con su Madre.

Besó a Rachel en la frente y abandonó la habitación dejándola a cargo de las enfermeras.

—Señor Michaelis, me gustaría agradecerle por el favor que me presto anoche. No era necesario en realidad y le pediría que…

—Es usted demasiado orgulloso.

—¿Qué ha dicho?—inquirió sorprendido.

—Hasta que usted, Señor Phanthomhive no sea un ser extraordinario no esta bien que sea tan orgulloso.

—Él como me comporte no es su problema. Limítese a cumplir con su trabajo.

El adulto sonrió complacido al verlo, se arrodilló frente a él y apartando un par de mechones de su rostro palpó su frente.

—Al parecer no tiene fiebre.

Irritado con la caricia y cansado de que todos quisieran tocarle ese día apartó furioso la mano.

—Como le he dicho, le agradezco la ayuda brindada, pero…

—Extraña a su madre. No le diré algo como que mantenga la esperanza de que ella vuelva a usted algún día, pero no reprima sus emociones. Créame…si se enfurece ella ni siquiera se enterará.

Debía admitir que tenía razón, él podía morir y Rachel no lo extrañaría.

—Ese no es su problema—replicó poniéndose a la defensiva.

Una empleada llegó a avisarle la llegada de un nuevo visitante. El Psiquiatra que su Tía le había traído, llegaba con una puntualidad ridícula a la cita.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Phanthomhive. Esta preparado para su primer sesión.

Ciel suspiró densamente, ese día no hacía más que empeorar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, después de un largo tiempo he aquí la conti, publicó a riesgo de que ya nadie se acuerde de esta historia, jeje. Perdón por el retraso, me gustaría tener excusas fiables, pero las hay…al menos no que se puedan compartir.

Un capi por momentos lentos, estos dos capis se centraron principalmente en Ciel y Alois, los próximos van para Claude y Sebas, su relación previa, el modus operandi de Claude al que falta delinear, de quién y de quienes huye exactamente Alois…Hay varias cosas por contar.

Respondiendo a una duda, no…no habrá Sebas/Claude, aunque si compartirán un par de cosas, pero no sexuales, ¿?

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los apreció MUCHO y leo más de una vez, siempre suben el ánimo.

Como siempre cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia, queja, comentario, será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**TERCERA PARTE**

**FANTASMAS**

**PARTE I**

**SEBASTIÁN**

Vio al niño suspirar con pesadez entre sueños, acosado seguramente por sus recuerdos. Por segunda vez en poco más de tres meses se desmoronaba frente a si y esta vez por voluntad propia. Temblaba envuelto entre las sábanas, los cabellos se le pegaban a la frente sudorosa y los labios resecos lucían pálidos bajo la suave luz de la sala. Arrojó otra manta sobre el pequeño cuerpo en espera de que recuperará un poco calor corporal. Se alejó unos metros con la intención de preparar chocolate caliente para tenerlo listo cuando despertará.

Ciel había tocado a su casa poco antes de la medianoche, bañado en lágrimas y bajo una lluvia torrencial, suplicando ayuda para su Madre, esa noche se celebraba una Fiesta dentro del Pueblo y él había otorgado el permiso a su personal de servicio para asistir, se mordía los labios en un intento desesperado por no llorar, pero los sollozos involuntarios se le escapaban; sentía que si estirará su mano casi podría palpar su desesperación y miedo.

Intentó hacerse cargo de la situación, pero la Señora Rachel necesitaba ayuda profesional, por lo que se vio obligado a acudir con Claude…él sabría que hacer y al parecer no se equivocó. Con la calma y serenidad de un experto Claude hizo su trabajo, llamó a los profesionales para que se encargasen de los detalles posteriores y se retiró con el mismo hermetismo con qué llego.

Ciel sitiado por la desesperación y acunado en la mirada de Alois, decidió que esa noche no dormiría en casa y preparó sus cosas para hospedarse en el pequeño y único hotel del pueblo. Motivado por la empatía, lo invitó a quedarse en su casa y ante su sorpresa el niño aceptó con facilidad, sin renuencia, aunque manteniendo el orgullo que le mantenía en pie. Se sentó sobre un sillón en espera de que Sebastián terminará de preparar una habitación y en cuestión de minutos se durmió en medio de la sala, con el pijama aún puesta, lo envolvió en una suave manta de seda y lo dejo dormir. Demasiado actividad por un día…

Y lo observó en silencio, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café caliente sin azúcar; contemplando con gozo la imagen que ante sí se mostraba…era hermoso, demasiado quizás para su edad, combinaba la inocencia y dulzura externa de un querubín con la personalidad fría y caprichosa de un demonio, pero…pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, jugando con las hebras, finas y oscuras como la noche y…

Se apartó de súbito. Él quizás no fuera su maldito Ángel Guardián, pero tampoco un pedófilo sin escrúpulos, sentirse atraído por un chiquillo de trece años cuya única compañía era una madre loca iba más allá de sus límites. Le duplicaba en edad y además, no…era sólo un niño. Conocía más de sobra los argumentos de muchos abusadores de niños, alegaban quererlos, amarlos, protegerlos…cuando lo único que buscaban eran satisfacer sus más bajos instintos de la peor manera, misma que ni él, amante y apasionado de los placeres más bajos y mundanos conseguía tolerar; porque luego habría que afrontar las consecuencias y recoger los restos. Chicos con ojos vacíos, demasiado lastimados y maltratados como para encontrarse a si mismos. Si tenían suerte terminaban como Alois, ese muchacho cuya mirada casi demencial se encontraba eventualmente, dolor, odio, temor…todas las emociones buenas y malas parecían disolverse en un sentimiento cuyo nombre tal vez no era posible conocer y comprender hasta que lo experimentabas en carne propia; y en el peor de los casos terminaban como Johan…sólo sombras y cascarones de los niños que un día fueron, demasiado asqueados de la vida y saciados de la inmundicia humana, al igual que Ciel quién se movía como una marioneta de aquí para allá sostenido únicamente por su orgullo y arrogancia.

Le habían quitado todo, no podía arrebatarla posiblemente lo único que le quedaba, pero…allí estaba, embelesado ante tanta belleza, incapaz de apartarse y dar un paso atrás tal y como debería ser.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?—le preguntó Ciel abriendo los ojos velozmente.

—Nada en especial.

—No me mientas.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Olvídalo…no estoy de humor para…

Y sus labios volaron fatalmente hasta los del pequeño quién consternado aceptó el trato, demasiado sorprendido tal vez para oponer resistencia alguna o quizás preso de temores pasados. Iba a morir, cierto…al demonio, se arrojaría a los brazos de aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos y asiría con fuerza todo el gozo por muy sucio u obsceno que fuera, él…

Sintió los labios de Ciel correspondiente y después las arcadas del evidente asco; Ciel rompió el contacto, en lo absoluto placentero para ninguno y vomitó sobre su costosa alfombra egipcia.

—Te dije que no estoy de humor para esto—fue su único comentario antes de salir a toda prisa y regresar a su imponente y oscura Mansión.

Lo dejó marcharse sin oponerse, en el más absoluto silencio, rememorando los sucesos que les habían orillado ante esta situación.

**ALOIS**

Comió si fruta sin mucho entusiasmo, picándola sin interés verdadero ante la mirada aprehensiva qué Claude le dedicaba cuando apartaba la vista del periódico y daba un par de sorbos al café.

—¿A dónde vas cada tarde?—le preguntó levantándose finalmente y apartando el plato de frutas para colocar en su lugar un plato de huevos estrellados con chorizo al lado.

—Quiero café—pidió ignorando la pregunta y empezando a jugar con los huevos de la misma manera que con la fruta. Esperaba siquiera una pequeña reacción de enfado o desesperación por parte de Claude, pero sin importar que tan mal se comportará o lo maleducado que fuera, él otro no parecía tener deseos de corregirle. Cuidaba de él con la misma destreza y atención con que lo haría un padre, tal vez más, pero algo faltaba dentro de aquella relación…algo qué le incomodaba y no era precisamente el hecho de que fuera un "asesino desalmado" sino que jamás mostraba sentimiento alguno por su persona, ninguno, ni odio o afecto; como si sólo fuera un pajarito al qué debía cuidar, mostrando sólo indiferencia que aunque en los primeros días fue agradable y reconfortante, ahora le lastimaba, demasiado…no quería ser ignorado nunca más.

—Saldré todo el día, volveré en la tarde—anunció poniéndose de pie y comenzando a arreglar su maletín. Hizo a un lado el plato y recostó el rostro sobre la mesa, estaba aburrido…

—No me gusta estar solo—se atrevió a decir en voz alta y corrió hasta el adulto para abrazarlo—. ¡No me dejes solo!—suplicó cediendo ante las lágrimas—. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Y entonces Claude al igual que en otras tantas ocasiones anteriores tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le observó fijamente, sin sentimiento.

—Volveré—exclamó y se retiró en silencio, él permaneció de pie, observándole...hasta que cerró la puerta y comprendió que no volvería hasta muy tarde.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró en silencio sin nadie para escucharlo, a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas y se dirigía a la sala con intención de jugar videojuegos, matar el tiempo, desperdiciarlo...

**CIEL**

Mordió la tostada cubierta por una delgada capa de mantequilla, debía cuidar su colesterol, ya que apenas hacía ejercicio era lo mínimo qué podía hacer para conservar su salud.

"_Su negativa a renunciar al pasado le impide ser feliz"_

Las palabras de su última sesión con Claude, su Psiquiatra, aún retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, sonando dentro de sus oídos y preguntándose si estaba haciendo realmente lo correcto al mantener viva su Empresa y todo lo que implicaba. En ocasiones se preguntaba si en verdad todos sus sacrificios valían la pena y miles de respuestas se extendían ante si, confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Seguramente el mundo ya había olvidado su tragedia, podía vender su Empresa y obtener suficientes millones como para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida, internar a su Madre en un hospital con excelente reputación e instalarse en una Gran Ciudad donde podría salir con chicas, tener amigos y ver comedias baratas en los que jamás mencionarán palabras como "dividendos", "intereses" o "utilidades"; también podría inscribirse en un costoso internado donde pagaría suficiente dinero para ser mimado y consentido de igual manera que un Pequeño Príncipe.

Pero todos sus planes, por muy fantasioso, irrisorios o ridículos que fueran se venían abajo al ver a su Madre postrada sobre la cama, relatándole sucesos que hacía mucho tuvieron lugar y creyendo que él era su Padre.

—Y entonces tú interviniste, te veías tan guapo con ese traje negro. Sino hubieras llegado no se lo que habría pasado…tan caballeresco. ¡Mi Príncipe!

Rachel extendió su mano hasta Ciel quién todavía no terminaba su desayuno, se levantó y sostuvo su muñeca, besándola galantemente.

—Si, Tú Príncipe—repetía él por enésima o centésima vez, daba igual. Si en medio de toda esa farsa, siquiera alguien podía ser feliz él representaría su papel a la perfección—. Debo irme, querida…volveré más tarde—y soltó su muñeca conteniendo las lágrimas, beso su frente y dándole las órdenes correspondiente a las enfermeras se dirigió a su estudio con intención de trabajar.

**CLAUDE**

Y disfrutaba de las lágrimas de su pequeño Alois, cada vez qué lo veía llorar antes de ausentarse moría en ansias de sorber aquel salado líquido. Alois…creación casi perfecta, antes lo había intentado con muchas otras mujeres y con alguna lo consiguió, pero terminaban por aburrirlo, convirtiéndose en títeres, seres planos encerrados dentro de su pequeño mundo donde la felicidad sólo podía existir si él les felicitaba o mostraba un poco de afecto, casi tan patéticos como Alois, pero el muchacho continuaba jugando con él, coqueteando discretamente, desobedeciéndole siempre que podía, ocultando secretos al parecer oscuros y eso le gustaba. El pequeño era un ser inestable, débil, incluso miserable, pero encantador a su manera…quizás esta cualidad lo mantenía con vida. Ni siquiera él mismo encontraba las palabreas correctas para describir el tipo de afecto qué profesaba hacia su pequeño y lo prefería así, los pensamientos teóricos y técnicos de las ciencias sólo terminarían por arruinarlo. Por supuesto que tarde o temprano el hechizo terminaría por romperse cual pompa de jabón, siempre sucedía, nada duraba eternamente...

Condujo por el pueblo, los preparativos y adornos festivos para la Fiesta Anual mantenían ocupada a gran parte de la población.

Sebastián quién en una esquina parecía esperarlo le indicó con un ademán que se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó arrepentido de haber parado, por la cantidad de cajas alrededor del hombre imaginaba su respuesta.

—Podrías llevarme hasta el próximo pueblo, necesito llevar estas cajas.

—¿Y tú automóvil?

—Con el mecánico...—torció los labios como si recordará un suceso desagradable y agregó—. Si quieres seguir un Consejo, te recomiendo no conducir por la carretera en la madrugada y con más alcohol en el Sistema del que puedes recordar.

—Imbécil—dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado.

—Sólo abre la cajuela y cierra esa boca—exigió el otro sin apariencia de haberse ofendido.

Obedeció, aunque hubiera preferido arrancar a toda velocidad y no volverlo a ver en toda la vida.

—¿Asistirás a la Fiesta?—intervino Claude motivado por la curiosidad.

—¿Te molesta si fumo?—cuestionó Sebastián por pura cortesía y sabiendo de antemano qué sería ignorado respondió:

—Si.

Ignorando su protesta sacó la cajetilla y extrajo un cigarrillo, Claude bajó la ventana en el preciso momento en que se encendió el primer fosforo.

—Conocí a una chica del pueblo, quiere ir a bailar un poco. La acompañaré.

—Aunque tu automóvil estuviera con el mecánico, tardarías menos de una hora en conseguir otro. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sebastián rió suavemente y exhaló el humo por la ventanilla. El silencio tomó posesión dentro del reducido espacio.

—Me conoces tan bien como yo a ti, así que seré franco. Deshazte de ese pequeño rubio, es peligroso.

Claude arqueó una ceja y acomodó sus lentes.

—¿Sabes algo sobre él?

—Un poco.

—¿Quién es?

Lo cierto es que lo único que conocía de Alois es que era huérfano, tuvo un hermano llamado Lukas y había sufrido abuso físico, psicológico y sexual, por el momento lo consideraba suficiente, pero la información nunca estaba sobrevalorada.

—No necesitas ser un genio para averiguarlo—contestó el otro sacando un nuevo cigarrillo porque el anterior estaba próximo a terminarse.

—Lo encontré en la calle, lo recogí y acogí por piedad. Tenía una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. No había muchas piezas en el rompecabezas.

—Hace mucho hice algo similar con un chico—confesó Sebastián apagando la colilla y tirándola por la carretera—. Intenté salvarlo, pero todo salió terriblemente mal. Simplemente no pude evitarlo—un hilillo de angustia y desesperación rasgaba la voz del adulto normalmente grácil y melodiosa—. Johan estaba demasiado roto.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Llévalo con las autoridades, confío que entre tanta incompetencia algo podrá hacer, su historia es triste y conmovedora, se difundirá rápidamente entre la prensa, estará a salvo.

—¿Conoces su historia?

—Sólo partes, Johan me habló un poco sobre él—el tono de su voz cambio, con firmeza preguntó—. ¿Lo harás?

—No y antes de que me mires como si te confesará que soy un asesino en serie—rió para sus adentros, las palabras y su poder nunca terminaban de aburrirle—te diré que todos tenemos fantasmas, sombras ocultas de nuestro pasado que nos persiguen. Incluso tú. Alois me ha pedido quedarse conmigo y he aceptado, no pienso lastimarlo más.

—Jamás me permitirás olvidarme de eso. ¿Por qué piensas que me interesa tanto?

Claude sonrió, ajustó sus lentes y se estacionó en frente de un supermercado para después responderle.

—Por que tienes una imagen que mantener y esa no es la de asesino, además de una promesa.

Sebastián respondió con una sonrisa igual de cínica en reconocimiento al hecho de que aceptaba sus palabras.

—Será agradable tener compañía durante una eternidad en el infierno—agregó antes de bajar del automóvil.

Lástima, pensó Claude "Soy ateo"

**ALOIS**

Sentado sobre el tronco pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba estar solo, porque en esos momentos se veía obligado a pensar y recordar y su miserable vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, una y otra y otra vez, similar a una película malísima que ves hasta hastiarte porque a alguien más le gusta.

Ciel llegó a la hora fijada, tres en punto…ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, por lo poco que sabía era un maniático del orden.

Se sentó junto a él y no dijo nada, ni siquiera saludo, tenía buen aspecto, sin ojeras y hasta un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas de rosado.

—La gente anda muy atareada en el pueblo, ¿Qué se celebra hoy?—preguntó comenzando a jugar con unas hormigas que pasaban por ahí.

—Es una fiesta anual—contestó Ciel con la apatía de siempre—. Se celebra cada año, festejan algo…no estoy informado respecto a la misma y realmente no me interesa.

—Ya veo… ¡Mira!—exclamó mostrándole una mariposa cuyas alas estaban rotas y se retorcía entre sus manos—. ¿No es patética?

—¿La atrapaste?—inquirió Ciel horrorizado por un instante, una reacción extraña de su parte.

—No, estaba tirada por ahí. ¿Crees que morirá aunque le deje libre?

—Si—contestó el menor en un susurro, pero con una ansiedad inexplicable.

La depositó en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Ciel quién parecía sentir cierto afecto hacia los animales.

No se sentía con el entusiasmo suficiente para entablar su acostumbrado monologo así que permanecieron casi toda la hora en completo silencio.

—Dime Ciel…—llamó observando el piso.

—¿Tus padres viven?

El muchacho no contestó al instante, se mordió el labio inferior con cierta aprehensión para finalmente responder con un simple.

—No.

Y como era de esperarse, la acostumbrada pregunta de reversa no llegó y Alois pensó en su madre y en su padre, casi les había olvidado, hace mucho había enterrado sus recuerdos, pero hoy se sentía con ánimos de traerlos de vuelta.

Recordaba la suave caricia de su madre por las noches, el beso de "Buenas noches" de su padre, las risas de su hermano siempre que le hacían cosquillas, pero un día todo terminó. Sin anuncios ni vistos, simplemente murieron, se fueron y mucha gente asistió al funeral. Él sostuvo la mano de su hermanito antes, durante y después de la ceremonia, temeroso de que si lo soltaba siquiera un instante y lo perdía de vista alguien viniera más tarde para decirle qué también estaba muerto y nunca más lo volvería a ver… lo meterían dentro de una oscura caja y le echarían tierra encima.

Si, cuando sus padres murieron empezaron a pasarles cosas malas. Los arrancaron de su hogar y llevaron a una casa grande y fría siguiendo las órdenes de su abuelo, fue en ese momento que…

—¿Y tus padres?—Ciel agitó su hombro exigiendo una respuesta a la inusitada pregunta, al menos si esta era formulada por él. Le agradeció en silencio y con tristeza contestó:

—Muertos.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, Alois sentía como si compartieran un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su sola compañía bastara en momentos en los qué no parecían tener nada que decir.

Al igual que otros días Ciel se levantó quince minutos antes de las cuatro anunciando que debía marcharse. Aunque no tenía la menor idea de donde o que hacía Ciel, Alois concluyó que debía de ser un chico muy ocupado o con una afición que le exigía mucho tiempo, una especie de niño desadaptado al que normalmente los noticieros le dedicaban algún reportaje. Pese a que llevaban cerca de tres meses "conversando" o algo similar…continuaban sin saber mucho el uno del otro.

¿Dónde vivían?

¿Quién cuidaba de ellos?

¿Qué hacían regularmente?

¿Tenían mascotas?

Ninguno conocía las respuestas en relación al otro, ni tenían intenciones de saberlas.

Ciel se retiró, pero antes le lanzó una pregunta que casi cualquier persona con sentido común consideraría estúpida.

—¿Le temes a los fantasmas?

Su pequeño amigo se giró, asumió la pose de alguien que va a decir algo importante y acompañado de una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro respondió.

—Sólo a aquellos que te persiguen en la soledad y no descansan hasta asesinarte.

Soltó una carcajada, quizás no hablará mucho, pero lo poco qué decía bien valía la pena escucharlo.

Permaneció unos momentos más sentado en medio del bosque, ese lugar la daba una sensación de seguridad, como si sintiera que nadie podría dañarlo si estaba ahí, sus fantasmas también desaparecían; Ciel debía compartir un sentimiento similar, de lo contrario habría dado una respuesta estúpida como "Los fantasmas no existen", en cambio se había referido a ellos como los demonios que los acosaban. Compenetraban de una extraña manera.

Estuvo ahí un largo rato, emprendiendo el camino de regreso cuando oscureció tanto que sólo a la luz de la luna llena podía ver sus manos. No le importaba perderse, tenía instintos felinos…encontraría el camino de regreso a…

—Casa…—se sorprendió ante la palabra. No, él no tenía un lugar al que llamar un hogar, sólo un fantasma que tarde o temprano se desvanecería frente a sus ojos.

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, intentó contarlas en imitación a un tonto juego qué jugaba cuando era pequeño. "Encuentra a tu estrella y podrás pedirle un deseo" le dijo alguien un día, nunca lo encontró por lo que nunca pidió ese deseo.

Y se encontró frente a la casa de Claude una vez más, tocó el timbre y esté acudió a abrirle, llevaba puesto una ridícula pañoleta en la cabeza y un mandil blanco, preparaba la cena.

—Hola—saludó sobrecogido por la realidad, se pasó los dedos por el cuello, los moretones se habían ido, pero la sensación de asfixia y miedo no.

—Buenas noches—contestó el otro invitándolo a pasar.

Entró dentro de la hermética casa, tomó una fresa y se sentó en un banco de la cocina a verlo trabajar.

Claude estaba loco, completamente loco…mataba personas por simple placer, pero también era perfecto; todo en él lo era, su cocina, su ropa, su cuerpo y lo odiaba, detestaba sentirse atraído hacia alguien de esa manera, no valía la pena, pero él no era realmente malo, no lo era o eso quería creer. Había conocido a peores personas en la vida, más viles y detestables, quizás las mujeres qué asesinaba se lo merecían, eran malas...él también había conocido a mujeres diabólicas, tan crueles o incluso peores que los hombres.

Nunca le había preguntado de donde venía y casi siempre fingían qué nada pasaba, Claude respetaba su privacidad, no pedía respuestas y él hacía lo mismo, similar un acuerdo mutuo.

—Mañana te llevaré con el Doctor Steven, necesito que te revisé una vez más. ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?

Asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose sucio. Claude había insistido en llevarlo a un médico cuando las fiebres se volvieron intensas, y tras una serie de exámenes, algunos de ellos bastantes vergonzosos, él médico le diagnóstico "gonorrea", una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, no se sorprendió, lo extraño era que sólo tuviera una enfermedad después del todo tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar. Tras unas semanas de medicamentos las fiebres se habían marchado y él se sentía por primera vez en años realmente bien. Si en aquel entonces hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales con Claude seguramente lo habría contagiado, ahora no había excusas para rechazarlo.

Se acercó hasta el adulto, apagó la estufa donde freía y hervía carne y pasta respectivamente y se mostró ante él, seductor, cariñoso, atractivo.

—Oye, ¿quieres jugar un poco?—preguntó recordando el tono y los gestos indicados para usar, aunque estaba fuera de práctica no les había olvidado, había sufrido demasiado para aprenderlo—. Realmente me encuentro bien ahora—comentó comenzando a desabrochar su camisa con manos temblorosas. Nunca le gusto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía nada más que dar, además de que no creería en que lo acogía en nombre de un acto benéfico, todos querían algo más—. Será divertido, lo prometo—y sonrió inocentemente, se arrodilló y con sus delicados dedos empezó a bajarle el cierre…a los hombres siempre les gustaba eso, después de aquello no podían detenerse hasta terminar, igual que animales. Siempre le había asqueado. Sintió a las grandes manos de Claude tomarlo de los hombros, ponerlo de pie y alejarlo bruscamente de él mientras se abrochaba la ropa.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste antes?—preguntó al borde de la histeria—. ¿Acaso te causo repulsión? ¿Me tienes asco?

—Esto no es lo que busco—contestó encendiendo nuevamente la estufa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es?—cuestionó cayendo al suelo y empezando a llorar—. Dime…—suplicó en voz baja, levantó la vista y se encontró con las frías orbes del adulto—dime y yo te lo daré. Lo juró—y volvió la vista al suelo sintiéndose derrotado, demasiado cansado como para continuar luchando.

Claude se dirigió hasta él, se arrodilló y tomando su rostro de la barbilla contestó:

—Lo que yo quiero son sus lágrimas.

—¿Mis lágrimas?

Pero ya no hubo tiempo de una respuesta porque alguien tocó, apretando el timbre insistentemente y pegando a la puerta con suficiente fuerza como para derribarla.

—¡Claude, ábreme de una maldita vez!—gritaban con fuerza.

El mayor se puso de pie, reacomodó su ropa una vez más y sacudió el invisible polvo; él se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas y ocultarse en un rincón oscuro de la sala.

—Sebastián, ¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó al observarlo junto a Ciel, ambos empapados por la tormenta que recién iniciaba y amenazaba con durar toda la noche.

**CIEL**

Al igual que días anteriores acudía puntualmente a la cita, con la misma formalidad que si se dirigiera a una reunión de negocios.

Alois le esperaba con esa estúpida sonrisa impresa en su rostro, aunque al parecer ese día no estaba del todo animado, incluso se mostraba triste.

Tal vez su novia le había dejado o discutido con algún amigo, se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Se despidió, aburrido del silencio, pero ligeramente animado gracias a la pregunta de Alois; nunca comprendía si ese muchacho hablaba en serio o bromeaba.

Volvió a casa, se encontró con Sebastián, el hombre se había vuelto parte de su vida. Quizás fuera la única persona adulta con la que no le molestaba conversar, era sarcástico y se burlaba de sus actitudes siempre que podía, sin embargo sentía que le veía y trataba como a un igual, a diferencia de ese idiota de Claude, su Psiquiatra quién insistía en tratarlo como un niño.

—¿Irá a la fiesta?

—No, aunque la mayoría de mis sirvientes estarán presentes. ¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto, la música sin importar su variante es un gran atractivo—y Sebastián sonrió mirando de soslayo el violín.

Ciel le observó y agregó con un dulce enfado.

—Vamos, dilo ya…

—¿Decir que, Mi Joven Señor?

Ciel le miró despectivamente, aunque él le llamaba de "tú", Sebastián continuaba refiriéndose hacia su persona con el pronombre de "usted", seguramente a modo de burla.

—No he mejorado nada en lo relacionado con el piano. Lo único que puedo tocar bien es el violín y mi madre no necesita de esto.

—¿Me permite decirle algo irrespetuoso, Señor?

—Adelante—accedió temeroso de arrepentirse más tarde.

—Ha planteado la posibilidad de que usted se niega a aprender por voluntad propia, no quiero suplir a su Padre más de lo necesario. Una acción inconsciente de su parte.

—Casi hablas como él—opinó tomando un libro de su amplio librero—. Ya debió haber llegado, te veré más tarde.

Dos veces a la semana Claude visitaba la Mansión interrumpiendo sus clases de piano, una sirvienta lo conducía a la Biblioteca donde se desarrollaban las sesiones y Ciel llegaba más tarde con un elegante retraso de cinco minutos, con la misma actitud caprichosa e infantil, firme en su decisión de no intercambiar más que un par de palabras. Durante las últimas semanas incluso había adquirido la costumbre de llevar un libro que leía durante la sesión.

Ciel estaba seguro de que ambos esperaban a que uno de los dos cediera, tarde o temprano tendría que suceder; afortunadamente él no pagaba las costosas sesiones, porque de otra manera habría perdido una pequeña fortuna. Lo lamentaba por su Tía.

—Ya son más de tres meses, Señor Phanthomhive. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa seguir usted con esa actitud?

Ciel apartó la vista de su libro y con una arrogancia no apta para un niño respondió:

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensa usted continuar viviendo? No tengo dudas de que un hombre con su talento y preparación podría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Así que respóndame usted y obtenga su respuesta guiado por la lógica.

—Comprendo. Estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Entonces tendrá que ser un largo, muy largo tiempo.

Y retomó la lectura de su libro. Ese día amenazaba con ser terriblemente normal.

Y así transcurrió hasta la noche.

Ciel leía el libro en voz alta para su madre. "La dama de las Camelias", una obra romántica de temática simple, pero escrito con una sencillez y dulzura que los ojos de su progenitora se iluminaban al escucharlo, lanzando comentarios respecto a la trama y los personajes, así como el contexto histórico.

En momentos como ese creía que su madre volvía a ser la misma. Había sido una ávida lectora y leído en voz alta para él desde antes de que naciera. Le debía su pasión por la lectura.

—"_¡Que anhelos de vivir excitan la vida y la dicha ajenas, aun a los que la víspera, en medio de la soledad de su alma y de la oscuridad de su alcoba, deseaban morir pronto_!"—leyó en voz alta, a unas páginas de terminar la novela, después planeaba irse a dormir.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron con una extraordinaria viveza, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo y largo sueño, estiró su mano y Ciel la tomó de la misma manera que en ocasiones anteriores, se disponía a besarla cuando Rachel lo tomó de la camisa y rodeándolo con los brazos le dio un profundo y fuerte abrazo.

—Ellos dijeron que nunca volverías, que lo mejor era no aferrarse a ninguna falsa esperanza, pero yo supe que continuabas vivo, volverías para reunirte con tú madre y tú padre, aunque sólo fuéramos fantasmas.

—Mamá…—dijo antes de ceder al llanto en el pecho de su progenitora, soportando el peso de la surrealista escena. Lo había imaginado tantas veces, de tantas formas diferentes qué no podía creer fuera cierto.

—¿Dónde esta tu padre, Ciel?—preguntó Rachel sin sentimiento en la voz

—¿Mi padre?...—debía responderle. Era una mujer fuerte, si había vuelto podría asumirlo. Más tarde lamentaría su respuesta y error.

—Esta muerto.

—Ciel…—le susurró ella al oído, buscó su rostro y depósito un beso sobre su nariz—. Vamos con papá, si…seremos felices. Juntos

Y en un acto que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas tenía lugar, Rachel tomó una lámpara e intentó golpearlo, falló…así que empezó a arrojarle objetos, para ese entonces él ya había escapado de sus brazos e intentaba asimilar la realidad.

—¡Mamá!—gritaba intentando devolverla a la realidad—. ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

—¡Cállate! Tú padre nos espera, debemos ir con él…No dolerá, lo juró, sólo un momento y todo habrá terminado. ¡Ven con mamá!—y abrió los brazos en un gesto de bondad maternal. Por un instante imaginó que se dirigía hasta sus brazos y ella lo protegía y cuidaba, todo el miedo, dolor y soledad se iban…

—Mamá…—susurró diluyendo la imagen dentro de su mente y salió de la recamará, puso el seguro y se sentó recargado contra la pared, escuchando sus gritos. Permaneció un par de segundos ahí, tapándose los oídos y concentrándose en la lluvia cayendo del techo en lugar de los desgarradores gritos de su madre. Finalmente decidió asumir el papel de adulto responsable qué le correspondía, se limpió la sangre que emanaba de una herida en la cabeza y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el único adulto en quién confiaba: Sebastián.

El resto de los sucesos sólo eran recuerdos difusos, perdidos en el momento en que creyó haber recuperado a su Madre, que ingenuo, continuaba siendo un niño…si creyera en los duendes, mounstros, fantasmas, demonios o Santa Claus no se sentiría menos estúpido.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Si, realmente estaba muriendo…había despedido a la chica sin otra explicación más complicada que "Este no es el momento", si hubiera alegado dolor de cabeza como cualquier otra mujer casada no se habría escuchado menos ridículo. La joven recogiendo su ropa a toda prisa, se había marchado entre susurros y quejas justificadas.

Creyó que no le afectaría, él médico había dicho lo habitual, no había esperanzas, el mal avanzaba con la misma determinación que una hormiga…era una mala analogía, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor. Tal vez había bebido demasiado alcohol.

Se asomó por la ventana, la lluvia comenzó a caer antes de lo previsto, pero en el centro del pueblo la fiesta seguramente continuaba, la gente no se desanimaría por un capricho de la naturaleza. Alguien corría hasta su casa, la pequeña figura tocó la puerta, él la abrió…en pijama y con el rostro bañado en sangre Ciel le explicó con precisión y exactitud la situación de su Madre, las lágrimas se difuminaban entre las gotas de lluvia.

Acudió a la Mansión donde consiguió someter tras mucho esfuerzo a la Madre de Ciel, esa mujer representaba un verdadero peligro, al grado de intentar matar a su propio hijo. Incluso un hombre como él con experiencia en el combate tuvo problemas para someterla sin causarle verdadero daño.

Finalmente consiguió atarla a la cama y decidió pedir ayuda a Claude, él era médico o al menos se había graduado alguna vez, sabría que hacer.

Y tal como imaginó así fue, Claude le aplicó unos tranquilizantes, llamó a uno de sus colegas quién le hizo una revisión exhaustiva y tras dejarla custodiada por enfermeras recomendó tras una primera evaluación internarla.

Ciel escuchó en silencio, asintió y se dejo curar las pocas heridas por las manos de Alois al que parecía conocer.

¿Cuántas sorpresas podían tenerse una noche?

Cuando todo terminó era ya muy tarde, casi amanecía y al igual que los asistentes de la fiesta volvían, ellos regresaron a sus camas.

Fue entonces cuando lo beso y el menor correspondió al gesto por un segundo antes de ser presa del pánico.

Al día siguiente fue a verlo para disculparse y renunciar a su trabajo, lo encontró con la sobriedad y arrogancia habitual, antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar un par de silabas, el menor se adelantó y expresó firmemente.

—Señor Sebastián Michaelis—le llamó por primera vez en mucho tiempo por su nombre completo—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

El capi 4 con una rapidez inusitada para mi, pero quiero terminar esto en dos semanas.

Si, bueno…cada vez nos metemos con temas más escabrosos, el próximo capi ahora si va para Claude y su "pasatiempo"…parte de la historia de Claude y Sebas saldrá a la vista y nos metemos con el shonen—ai, de una manera poco habitual para mi estilo.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

Siempre los agradezco y animan a seguir escribiendo, tal vez no tan bien como debería. Aún así, muchas gracias.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**TERCERA PARTE**

**PARTE II**

**FANTASMAS**

**CLAUDE**

_Sebastián golpeó el hombro de Claude con fuerza, sonrió y le mostró una hoja._

—_¿No te parece una buena idea?_

_La tomó entre sus manos y leyó, el nombre de aquella prestigiosa escuela a la que tanto deseaba asistir se leía en la parte superior, junto a su logotipo, el dibujo de una telaraña, bastante simple, pero representativo. Sin embargo la gloria y el prestigio venían acompañados de un precio exorbitante, imposible para su reducido bolsillo._

—_Si logras entrar a esa escuela, también podrás ir a la Universidad._

—_No bromees—el joven se ajustó los lentes y continuó con su trabajo de jardinería. Ese era su miserable destino, servir a personas como Sebastián quién parecía tenerlo todo en la vida._

—_Tú padre tiene razón, eres un cobarde—se burló el otro muchacho quitándole la nota y comenzó a doblarla—un inútil que ni siquiera sirve para cuidar de las plantas—señaló hacia un par de flores marchitas, el frío viento de otoño carcomía su belleza primaveral, el esplendor del verano se perdía ante el inclemente cambio de estación, ambos lo sabían, pese a ello él Claude de once años no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, menospreciado—. Aunque yo no soy nadie para criticar, podrías ser un jardinero toda tu vida, tal vez no uno bueno, pero si un jardinero. Si, eso sería fantástico, no tener que preocuparse por nada, toda tu vida serás "mi" jardinero…—y la pelea inició, inducida por el tono burlón de Sebastián quién cayó sobre el suave pasto al ser empujado por Claude, quién antes de ser vencido atinó a darle un golpe en el rostro, el segundo lo detuvo y cambiaron de posiciones, ahora Sebastián era quién estaba sobre Claude, sujetando sus manos para impedirle atacar—. ¡Demuéstrale a tú padre y a mi que puedes ser algo más que un jardinero!_

_Observó el gesto amistoso en el rostro de su amigo y dejo de luchar, sin ánimos para replicar._

—_Pedirás una beca del 100% y la obtendrás—concluyó orgulloso el otro haciéndose a un lado para limpiarse las gotas de sangre qué le escurrían por el labio, mientras se tiraba a su lado escupió—. ¿Qué me dices?_

—_De acuerdo—contestó sin emoción en su voz, aunque por dentro ansiaba en lanzarle otro golpe a ese engreído. Eso tendría que esperar un poco más._

Cuando observó a Alois limpiando el lodo del rostro de Ciel recordó aquel día. La sensación de tener un amigo real, uno lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse golpear para que comprendiera su mensaje. Hacía mucho de eso.

Su amistad era tan disparatada como podría ser la relación entre esos niños.

—Su Madre no se encuentra bien—le comunicó a Sebastián quién veía por la ventana los truenos que amenazaban con estropear el defectuoso suministro de electricidad—. Me gustaría quedarme un momento más, pero Alois debe ir a dormir. Es tarde.

—Te escuchas igual que un padre preocupado. ¿Estás planeando algo?

—A diferencia de ti, yo trabajo. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir—pausó un momento pensando en su "actividad primordial" durante esos días antes de continuar—. El doctor Brenson podrá encargarse de todo.

Sebastián asintió. Se dirigió hasta donde Alois y Ciel, el último lanzaba pequeños y débiles manotazos en un intento porque Alois dejará de intentar curarle, sus ojos carecían de su habitual determinación e incluso su voz consistía en un hilillo demasiado delgado, pese a ello resonaba dentro de la habitación presa de un silencio hostil.

—Tú madre se encuentra bien por el momento. Tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Lo mejor para ella es…

—Internarla—completó el chiquillo girando hasta él.

—Así es.

—Le agradecería que más tarde me recomendará algunos hospitales que contarán con su aprobación. Ahora si me disculpa.

E inclinando la cabeza subió las escaleras, dobló a la izquierda del pasillo y se perdió en los oscuros rincones de la propiedad. Acompañado en sus movimientos por ese aire melancólico y taciturno se mostró tan atractivo para Claude como hacía meses atrás, antes de que le conociera y sólo fuera un pequeño solitario qué salía cada tarde a dar un paseo acompañado en ocasiones de la clandestinidad de la noche, sin nombre ni historia.

Alois le veía con fijeza, dirigió su atención hasta el rubio y se despidió de los presentes, mientras dentro de su mente se repetía qué no, no podía…iba en contra de sus normas, las mismas que él había estipulado, si lo descubrían, pero…

—¿Conoces a Ciel?—le preguntó Alois.

—Soy su Psiquiatra, ¿qué relación tienes con él?

—Soy su alma gemela—fue la simple y extraña respuesta por parte del niño y por primera vez desde que le conoció sintió el deseo de preguntar, averiguar algo tras el juego de palabras y respuestas confusas que el chico le otorgaba casi siempre.

Sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y ambos se introdujeron dentro de la casa, envueltos en preguntas, recuerdos y en su caso, tentaciones.

**ALOIS**

Claude escribía sobre su escritorio, concentrado en revisar notas, frunciendo el ceño, su expresión concentrada y inmóvil parecía indicar que en ese preciso momento no había otra cosa más importante en el mundo para él, de vez en cuando se levantaba para tomar uno o varios libros y regresaba a su posición de hermetismo; Alois le observaba desde el pasillo…aburrido y distante.

Ciel era "su vecino", vaya sorpresa en realidad, iría a verlo, seguramente sería más entretenido que permanecer sentado sobre el pasillo observando a un hombre trabajar.

Salió de la casa en silencio, Claude no se molestó en preguntarle a donde se dirigía, él no lo dijo tampoco; avanzó un par de metros, en ese momento Sebastián salía de la Mansión.

—Hola—saludó al adulto.

—¿Piensas ir a verlo?—preguntó el otro sonriéndole con naturalidad.

—Algo así, no sabía que viviera tan cerca de Claude.

—No digas nada grosero—advirtió Sebastián, el mensaje traía implícito una amenaza, la ignoró.

—¿Piensas impedírmelo?—preguntó con intención de provocarlo y acercó su rostro al del adulto.

No hubo respuesta.

—Dime—llamó distanciándose un par de pasos y dándole la espalda—. Johan sufrió al morir.

—No lo sé, creo que no.

—Él estaba muy feliz cuando supo que te lo llevarías. ¿Por qué no lo cuidaste?

Y recordó el momento en que escuchó de uno de sus clientes un comentario relacionado con la muerte de Johan, era un buen chico, no merecía morir, realmente no lo merecía…aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia el ahora putrefacto cadáver, ahora él yacía libre de todo, mientras que él…

—Yo cumplí mi palabra. Él se suicido. Cuando quise sacarlo de la bañera ya era demasiado tarde.

Escuchó la confesión, tragó saliva, imaginando la escena y se preguntó si habría dolido.

—¿Se cortó las venas?

No escuchó una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Sebastián, pero tampoco una negación.

"_Ahorcarse es demasiado estúpido, si no quieres sobrevivir disparate en la cabeza"_

"_Pero si no tenemos un arma"_

"_Entonces, asegúrate de que nadie vendrá y córtate las venas, perderás tanta sangre que en poco tiempo no recordarás ni tú nombre"_

La conversación que mantuvieron poco antes de que se lo llevaran retumbó dentro de su cabeza, nunca nadie lo escuchaba y ese estúpido hasta había tomado en cuenta sus palabras.

Se marchó sin agregar nada más, en ocasiones la verdad no liberaba de los temores y culpas del pasado, sólo los atormentaba, acorralándolos en un círculo vicioso donde el "Si hubiera" se presentaba como la única respuesta.

**CIEL**

Obtener fuerzas de donde no había, convertir toda su calidez en frialdad y tragarse las abundantes lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar. Debería hacerlo una vez más.

Miró de soslayo al pasar la habitación donde su Madre continuaba durmiendo, perdida en su mundo de fantasías donde todo marchaba bien. No podía soportarlo más, iría a la tumba de su Padre y le pediría perdón, le suplicaría cuantas veces fueran necesarias, pero acabaría con una parte de su infierno.

"Cuida a tu madre, Ciel" le decía su Padre siempre que salía de viaje y los dejaba solos, entonces su Madre besaba a su esposo y agregaba "Mi pequeño Príncipe seguro qué lo hará" Y él sonreía orgulloso, primero por que era muy pequeño y creía en que podría hacer grandes cosas y después cuando creció, dichoso de que conservarán una costumbre tan tonta. Si su Padre decía esas palabras es porque regresaría, pero antes de que le dispararan y su sangre le salpicará su rostro no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, por eso nunca volvió…

Sonrió divertido ante sus pensamientos, pensaba como un niño en ocasiones. Lo primero sería consultar con Claude y después con Sebastián, en un acto inconsciente, casi primario se pasó los dedos sobre el rostro, la dulzura y a la vez repugnancia del beso continuaban grabados en sus labios. Su primer beso voluntario fue más que repugnante, al principio ebrio de ansiedad y temor se asió a con fuerza a un placer desconocido, pero pronto conmemoró todos aquellos besos repulsivos y sucios que le antecedieron a este, los recuerdos del olor a cigarro barato y licor rancio entorpecieron el momento y terminó vomitando sobre el piso, liberando la tensión, avergonzado. Apenas alcanzó a despedirse, recogiendo las piezas regadas de orgullo y dignidad que aún conservaba.

Telefoneó a Claude, el adulto le proporcionó la información qué necesitaba; después hablo con un par de personas, realizó transferencias bancarias y centró la misma atención en ese asunto que sentía como si estuviera cerrando el negocio más importante de su corta vida. Finalmente cuando todo terminó, se reclinó sobre su asiento y bebió una taza de té, en silencio, aspirando la conocida fragancia, arrastrando viejos recuerdos. Fue cuando él llego.

Lo hizo pasar ocultando su pena tras una máscara de sobriedad y madurez, y hasta indiferencia.

—Señor Sebastián Michaelis—le llamó por primera vez en mucho tiempo por su nombre completo—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su Maestro se hizo evidente, tal vez esperaba alguna alusión a los sucesos de la noche anterior, precisamente el beso, pero prefería relegar tales detalles al pasado.

—He hecho los arreglos necesarios para que mi Madre sea internada en el mejor Hospital Psiquiátrico de la Capital, la trasladarán dentro de tres días. En ese momento sus servicios no serán requeridos, no se preocupe, me encargaré personalmente de qué la paguen incluso los meses qué no laborará. Le pido una disculpa por las molestias mostradas y espero acepté mi generosa liquidación.

—¿Eso significa qué también suspenderá sus clases de piano?

—Las tomé con la intención de complacer a mi Madre, pero ahora se que eso no es posible. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo en una actividad sin beneficio directo.

—¿Cuál es su propuesta Señor Phanthomhive?

—Acompáñeme al Hospital dentro de tres días, toque para mi Madre una vez más, por favor.

—Es todo—y divisó cierta brusquedad oculta en las palabras de Sebastián.

—Si. ¿Qué dice?

—Tómelo como una prolongación de nuestro Contrato—. Se levantó y se marchó, evidentemente molesto, pero sin demostrarlo, porque continuaba observándole con beneplácito.

"Estaba hecho", pensó Ciel inclinando el rostro sobre el escritorio. Permaneció un momento así, hasta que una Sirvienta vino a anunciar la presencia de un visitante.

—Hágalo pasar—respondió con desgano, no tenía idea de quién fuera, pero lo despediría en el menor tiempo posible.

Se inclinó sobre la silla y esperó. Alois no tardó en molestarlo picándole la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó enfadado arrebatándole de las manos un libro, llevaba menos de un minuto y había movido al menos diez objetos, no quería ni imaginar el resultado tras una hora.

—Te estoy visitando, ¿No seas malagradecido?—respondió Alois con aire ofendido.

—No necesito de tus visitas.

—Necesitas de un insecto—y con una sonrisa maliciosa le mostró una cucaracha, el otro rió ante su expresión de sorpresa y en un descuido se le escapó de las manos, saltando a algún rincón desconocido de la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios hacías con una cucaracha?—preguntó al borde de la histeria.

—La encontré en el camino. Te comportas como si hubiera sido un cocodrilo o león, sólo es un insecto.

—Tiene microbios.

—Tú también.

—Eres un… ¡Largo!—y señaló la puerta. Alois se encogió de hombros, le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a marcharse cuando las pequeñas manos de Ciel lo tomaron de la camisa, con expresión enfadada dijo—. Espera un momento, ese insecto continúa aquí, me ayudarás a encontrarlo y después te marcharás con él.

—Oblígame—retó el rubio escapando de sus manos.

—No me hagas…

—Suenas igual a una vieja amargada—se quejó su amigo, jugando con un globo terráqueo—. Nunca has jugado a darle vuelta, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que vives donde tu dedo se detiene…

—¡Alois!

—Si, si…encontrar al insecto e irme con él. Amargado.

—Infantil.

—Sólo cállate y empieza a mover las cosas.

Y tras una larga hora de búsqueda donde todos los muebles se movieron, cada libro fue revisado y ni siquiera la más insignificante hoja se quedó sin revisión encontraron al consabido insecto, oculto, detrás de una maceta…atraparlo les llevó cinco minutos más. Lo encerraron dentro de un pequeño bote y respiraron, cansados y sudorosos, como niños.

Sentados de espaldas sobre el suelo se permitieron un minuto de seriedad.

—¿Cómo esta tú madre?—preguntó Alois jugando con el pequeño insecto quién le miraba a través del utensilio de plástico.

—Mal—se limitó a responder Ciel—ella…esta…mal…

—¿Sientes deseos de llorar, pero no puedes? Las lágrimas siguen ahí, llenando el río y amenazando con desbordarlo, pero sabes qué no servirá de nada llorar. Yo prefiero dejarlo desbordarse…

—De vez en cuando dices cosas interesantes—opinó recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda del rubio.

—De vez en cuando te comportas como alguien "normal"—respondió Alois y agregó algo más, pero no tuvo tiempo de escucharlo porque sin desearlo se durmió recargado sobre la espalda del adolescente. Olvidar las responsabilidades y obligaciones no estaba del todo mal, no sería el fin del mundo, a lo mucho el fin de su mundo, pero ya no quedaba mucho de esté y lo que restos qué conservaba no le gustaban.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Abrió la carta de su abuela, le pedía que fuera a verlo; dentro de un par de días se llevaría a cabo la reunión anual de los Michaelis, su prima tenía un especial interés en que conociera a sus sobrinos; después de todo alguien debía heredar su fortuna y ya que él no había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés en tomar una esposa o algo similar, su heredero continuaba siendo una incógnita para su familiares, lo suficientemente importante como para mostrarse amables mientras respirará.

Rompió la carta y empezó a escribir la respuesta, una negativa pulcra, elegante e hipócrita, no le extrañarían más de lo qué él a ellos.

La imprimió y metió dentro de un sobre, sólo entonces pudo entregarse al rostro de Johan y la mirada compungida de Alois quién le acusaba de su muerte y aun sin serlo, la sentía como propia. Prometió protegerlo y así lo hizo, a excepción de una cosa, su pasado.

Maldecía el día en que aceptó ir a aquella casa de citas, pero un conocedor de placeres mundanos y carnales como él no podía negarse. Acompañó a un amigo, hermosas y sensuales mujeres los recibieron con la misma atención y esmero que si fueran Príncipes o Reyes de un país lejano, él olor a tabaco impregnaba la elegante y luminosa decoración donde los colores suaves le impregnaban al ambiente un toque de erotismo único, el alcohol fluía con la misma soltura que el agua y los más elegantes manjares eran servidos. Todo a cambio de exorbitantes cifras qué los distinguidos clientes del lugar derrochaban sin remordimientos, políticos, artistas, empresarios, intelectuales…todo aquel con un nombre medianamente conocido y con la soltura económica para dilapidar euros era bien recibido en ese lugar. Agasajado como reyes. Por algo era la casa de citas más importante del país, ubicada a varios kilómetros fuera de la capital. Había escuchado de ella incontable cantidad de veces, sin embargo nunca había mostrado un interés real en ir; un hombre como él no necesitaba pagar para obtener sexo, pero comenzaba a cansarse de las mujeres y su idea de establecer cabeza. Comprar un impulso tan primario como lo eran las relaciones sexuales, posiblemente también tuviera su dosis de libertinaje…así que accedió.

Un hombro vestido como Mayordomo se les acercó, haciéndoles una invitación. Su amigo sonrió extasiado dejando al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones, porque sólo los clientes selectos e increíblemente ricos eran dignos de vislumbrar las maravillas qué se escondían en la parte subterránea de la Mansión y le había costado mucho dinero y tiempo él que lo considerará dentro del grupo selecto.

Lo arrastró consigo, un artista de su calibre no tuvo complicaciones al pasar.

Y fueron conducidos por una red de túneles, alumbrados únicamente por lámparas, carentes de la vulgar decoración del piso superior y de la estruendosa música. Subieron a un elevador y bajaron un par de pisos, tal vez dos o tres, no lo recordaba del todo bien. Recorrieron un pequeño camino y llegaron hasta una amplia sala, amueblada en forma similar a la del piso superior, sólo que aquí predominaban los colores oscuros y la música suave, no obstante sin lugar a dudas la más grande diferencia la representaban los suplentes de las bien desarrolladas chicas de la parte de arriba: niños de ambos sexos. De muy diversas edades y diferente aspecto, había pequeños desde tres años hasta muchachos que rozaban los diecisiete o dieciocho años, morenos, rubios, castaños, pelirrojos, algunos lloraban, otros tenían la mirada perdida, otros más estaban demasiado ebrios como para tener conciencia de donde se encontraban.

—La mejor mercancía del país—les dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para mostrarle a los pequeños.

Un par de chicos llamó su atención, debían de tener la misma edad, entre diez y once años. Una cabeza castaña se escondía dentro del pequeño y delgado pecho de un chico rubio cuya primera impresión hacía pensar en una niña; el muchacho lo vio, le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo…

—No te dije qué no te arrepentirías de venir—comentó su amigo yendo directo a una niña quién extendió los brazos para ser cargada.

No respondió, estaba asqueado ante la escena… ¡Eran sólo niños! Se disponía a marcharse del lugar cuando un hombre arrancó de los brazos del rubio al chico de cabello castaño, el segundo lloraba desesperado mientras el primero intentaba aparentemente tomar su lugar.

—¡No, esté no me gusta!—se quejó el hombre antes de lanzarle una bofetada al niño de ojos azules con intención de hacerlo callar, lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de cargar al otro infante cuando lo detuvo.

—Disculpe, yo le había elegido previamente—uso un tono coloquial, como si refiriera a un artículo de supermercado y no un ser humano. Después de esto lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente. Tomó al muchacho quién temblaba cual brizna en verano y se dirigió hasta uno de los hombros vestido como Mayordomo—. Lo quiero por toda la noche—extendió su tarjeta de crédito y miró de reojo al chico guiñándole el ojo derecho.

No le había salvado en ese momento, ni en ningún otro.

Ciel le recordaba de alguna manera a Johan, aunque el chico nunca fue una belleza apabullante ni tenía el orgullo y arrogancia del pequeño Phanthomhive, tal vez fuera los casi invisibles lazos los que establecían la relación: arrancados de las manos de su propia familia, su mundo destruido. Si un consuelo le quedaba, si podía llamase así a un sentimiento más dulce que amargo, era que Johan no estuvo mucho tiempo en ese lugar, debía de llevar a lo mucho un mes cuando pagó por primera vez por él; después de ese día no permitió que nadie más le tocará.

Escribió la dirección sobre el sobre y cerró, las cartas tenían parte del romanticismo que el mundo estaba perdiendo.

**CIEL**

Había pensando en acompañar a su Madre dentro de la ambulancia qué le trasladaría, pero desistió pronto de la idea, sino podía darse el valor suficiente para algo tan insignificante, el resto de los pasos le resultarían imposibles.

Metió su cepillo de dientes y cerró la maleta, hacía tiempo que no viajaba en avión.

Sebastián acudió a recogerlo puntualmente, listo para llevarlo al aeropuerto a la hora indicada. Había decidido hacerse pasar por un turista, aunque ciertamente lo era. Por otro lado gran parte de sus clientes deseaban conocer la imagen actual del Consorcio Phanthomhive, si algún medio lo reconocía podría afectar sus negocios, la gran mayoría de personas con las que trabajaba creían que escribían y negociaban vía email con un experimentado negociante cuyo excentrismo le impedía mostrar la cara. Pero era casi imposible que alguien sospecharía quién era , hacía más de dos años del escándalo, seguramente ahora los periodistas amarillistas tendrían alguna otra desgracia en la que centrarse, además de que había sido extremadamente cuidadoso ocultando su residencia actual.

Miraba por la ventana, había hecho de Hope City su refugio…dejarlo, aunque sólo fuera por un par de días le provocaba extrañeza. Un cambio en su rutinaria vida.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Sebastián dándole a beber un refresco.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Nada en especial.

—Después de esto, no nos volveremos a ver.

—Si no lo conociera casi diría que lo lamenta.

—Déjate de bromas—replicó ahogándose con el gas de refresco y teniendo un ataque de tos, siempre le pasaba.

Desafortunadamente Sebastián no le conocía del todo aún.

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, llegaron al aeropuerto, tomaron el avión y aterrizaron antes de que la ambulancia arribara Hospital Psiquiátrico. Ciel revisó minuciosamente el contrato y las instalaciones, satisfecho con el lugar. Iría a visitarla dos veces al mes, no lo abandonaría, sólo aceptaba y asumía la realidad cual adulto responsable: No podía cuidarla más.

—Señor Director—llamó al Médico y estrechó sus manos—. Podría pedirle un último favor antes de marcharme.

El hombro de aspecto bonachón y gran sonrisa accedió ante la petición, motivado en parte por la precaria situación del niño y claro esta por la cuantiosa suma de dinero qué ese mismo pequeño le daría. Al menos eso pensó Ciel, no todas las personas eran seres viles que arderían en el infierno, sólo amaban el dinero.

—Haz tu trabajo, Sebastián—dijo sin intención de entrar a la habitación, la interrogante no formulada en los labios del adulto fue respondida de su parte—. Me marchó al hotel, la transferencia se realizará mañana por la mañana. Adiós.

Y observó cerrarse la Puerta del cuarto donde su Madre estaría recluida durante un tiempo incalculable por el momento. Salió de la institución con paso firme, sin mirar atrás…ajeno a todo sonido o imagen, tomó el taxi que fuera le esperaba.

Llegó al hotel y sólo cuando se hubo asegurado qué nadie entraría a la habitación se permitió llorar, ahogando sus gemidos contra la almohada y se prometió nunca más volver a derramar una lágrima más por esa situación después de ese día. Lloró toda la noche…hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Cuando amaneció tenía el rostro húmedo y sucio. Sin duda alguna había enterrado al niño y todo rastro que un día hubo de esté, junto con sus sueños y esperanzas.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Sebastián.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo para usted—exclamó con la modulación indiferente con que llevaba a cabo sus negocios.

**CLAUDE**

Esperaba dentro de la cafetería, para cualquier persona parecería un hombre común y corriente en espera de alguien, y esto sería una verdad a medias.

—Buenas tardes, Claude.

Una mujer de aspecto atractivo le saludo, él le sonrió, se sentía atraído por el aire triste y melancólica que siempre le rodeaba, se sentó frente a él y extendió una pequeña caja.

—¿Es él Flunitrazepam que te pedí?—preguntó él tomando la pequeña caja y metiéndola en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Ella asintió.

—¿Quién será la próxima chica?

—Una joven, se llama Mina.

—Es un lindo nombre.

—Si, la he estado observando. Lo haré esta noche.

Y sonrió emocionado con la idea, casi podía oír sus gritos, lamer su sangre, fotografiar su cuerpo…ninguna obra maestra imitaría de una forma tan perfecta al cuerpo humano; pero debía contenerse hasta que anocheciera.

La chica no lo imaginaba, tampoco esperaba, pero él había observado sus movimientos, daba clases de aerobics hasta muy tarde, de día dormía, reía con las series y lloraba con las películas, le gustaba la comida chatarra, aunque se obligaba a seguir una dieta estrictamente vegetariana, tenía un hermano mayor y uno menos, su casa estaba sucia y le había sonreído…sólo una vez, por eso la eligió, otra mujer que sucumbiría ante su encanto natural. Todo se encontraba perfectamente calculado, él tiempo que tardaría en dejarla inconsciente, la cantidad de días que disfrutaría con su dolor y por supuesto el momento en que cortaría su cuello y la forma en que eliminaría al cadáver y todo rastro de su presencia.

—¿Pareces divertido?—advirtió su compañera sorbiendo de su jugo de naranja con lentitud.

—Tal vez. Te enviaré las fotografías más tarde.

Hannah era su nombre, le había conocido durante la Universidad mientras estudiaban la carrera de Medicina, él eligió la psiquiatría como especialidad, mientras que ella optó por la cirugía, ahora mismo se especializaba en pediatría, le gustaban los niños. Le suministraba las drogas necesarias para drogar a sus víctimas que él no podía conseguir sin levantar sospechas y a cambio él le enviaba fotografías. A ella no parecía importarla otra cosa más allá de los niños.

—¿Hay alguien qué me gustaría presentarte?—y sonrió, satisfecho por la impresión de sorpresa en el rostro moreno de Hannah.

—No me interesan los hombres ni las mujeres—. No mentía, nunca en los más de ocho años desde qué la conocía le había visto con una pareja o siquiera entablar una relación.

—Es un niño.

—¿Un niño?

—Si, es especial…podría ser uno más de tus "niños"—. Y con ello se refería a los trillizos que ella recogió de la calle cuando eran muy pequeños, en ese entonces debía de ser una adolescente. Ahora esos niños, convertidos en jóvenes le seguían con la fidelidad de un perro.

—No tengo tiempo para otro más—replicó pasivamente.

—No te arrepentirás.

Y es qué Alois no le entretenía más, hasta comenzaba a ser un estorbo en su vida y actividades. Sobretodo porque después de una profunda y larga meditación había decidido ir tras ese pequeño de cabellos oscuros, tomaría tiempo y corría un riesgo enorme, pero no importaba. Lo quería. Sería su obra maestra, digna de ser recordada y quién sabe, si le atrapaban, compartida con los demás.

En un primer momento había pensado en eliminarlo, pero sería demasiado sospechoso. Se lo daría a Hannah, sin lugar a dudas a ella le gustaría, un joven como él era grato a los ojos de muchos, pero él pronto se aburría de las cosas y las personas no eran inmunes a esta regla.

—No me interesa—replicó ella.

Él la sujetó de las manos y exclamó dulcemente.

—Insisto.

**SEBASTIÁN**

Se dirigía hasta donde Ciel, sorprendido de que le hubiera llamado.

Ciel le esperaba en el restaurant del hotel, discutía con un mesero que insistía en ofrecerle jugo de naranja en lugar de té.

Sonrió, burlándose de la situación.

Él niño le indico con una seña que se acercará, así lo hizo.

Pensar que un hombre de su calibre le servía a un chico de esa edad.

—Le he llamado porque necesito de sus servicios nuevamente, Señor Michaelis.

—Debo creer qué ahora no se refiere a su madre; a menos que deseé continuar con sus clases de piano.

Ciel hizo una mueca de desagrado, al parecer no se trataba de eso.

—No es así exactamente, Señor Michaelis. Lo que yo quiero es…es…—y se sonrojó levemente, extendió una hoja. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó, se trataba de un contrato y uno bastante raro.

—Habría esperado muchas cosas de su parte, pero nunca algo como esto. ¿Por qué no consulta con un profesional?

Ciel sorbió de su té, evidentemente nervioso y limpiándose la garganta aclaró.

—En el mundo actual de los negocios, no sólo se necesita ser inteligente o astuto; la imagen es también muy importante. Planeo mostrarme públicamente dentro de dos años, sino estoy preparado para situaciones de este tipo fracasaré. El legado de los Phanthomhive recae sobre mis hombros y no pienso deshonrarlo.

Había hablado casi sin respirar, Sebastián se inclinó sobre la mesa y pasó las manos por el rostro de Ciel, incrédulo del contrato. Este establecía que él se comprometía a enseñarle todas las artes de "seducción y etiqueta" vigentes entre las damas y caballeros, las pequeñas clausulas ocultas resultaban terriblemente atrayentes también.

—Querido, yo no soy quién debe de enseñarte estas cosas. Consigue a una señora de sociedad especializada en esto.

—No, debe de ser usted.

—Ese no es mi trabajo y esta lejos de serlo. Se ha dado cuenta de que me ha ofendido con tal petición.

—He dicho que sea usted, nadie más. Es una or…

Suspiró cansado, en muchos aspectos era igual a tratar con un niño mimado al qué no se le puede negar una petición por muy absurda que sea.

—Hagamos esto, pasaré con usted un mes. Lo llevaré a tantas fiestas y reuniones sociales como me sea posible, le enseñaré como tratar con damas y caballeros adultos y será todo. No me pagará, ni habrá contrato de por medio.

—Pero entonces sería un…

—¿Favor?—la palabra parecía horrorizar al pequeño quién le vio como si amenazará con quemarlo vivo.

—Descuide, yo siempre me ocupo de cobrar mis favores.

Por mucho qué lo deseará no podía sucumbir ante sus instintos, ya cargaba con suficientes pecados como para asegurarse una eternidad bien ganada en el infierno. El tiempo se terminaba…rompió el contrato en cuatro partes frente a la mirada inusitada de Ciel, disfrutaría del presente.

**ALOIS**

Claude no llegó a dormir esa noche, cada vez faltaba más, se levantó de la cama.

Le tomó un par de minutos desperezarse, se sirvió un vaso de leche con intención de pasar la mañana viendo televisión. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente esa punzada, la misma que le orilló aquel día a entrar dentro de ese terrible cuarto, una sensación tan atrayente como un imán…No encontraría nada nuevo ahí, no había razones para ir, pero…una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios, era curioso…él pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo no lo había detenido antes, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Abrió la puerta, bajó hasta el sótano y se encontró con una mujer desnuda, atada de pies y manos, amordazada a la mesa, inconsciente…

—No deberías estar aquí, pequeño—le llamó una voz femenina tomándolo por los hombros consiguiendo sacarlo, primero del sótano y después de la recamara.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?—preguntó cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación—. ¿Quién es?—preguntó a gritos empujando a la mujer quién intentaba abrazarla—. ¡Dímelo, dímelo!

—No es nadie qué te interese—Claude salió del baño, envuelto en una bata blanca. La expresión de su rostro y severidad en su voz denotaban una autoridad qué Alois nunca le hubo conocido.

—¿Ella va a morir?—preguntó inseguro de cual debería ser su reacción, debía llorar o fingir indiferencia, no le conocía, era una completa y total extraña, no tenía porque preocuparse.

—Eso no importa ahora—le respondió la mujer arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel, acariciando sus mejillas. Él la abofeteo. No le gustaba que le tocaran.

Claude se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y explicó.

—Escucha bien, Alois. Por que no volveré a repetirlo—. Se acerco hasta su oído y le preguntó a forma de susurro—. ¿Quieres qué te ame, verdad?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Un capi más, una migraña más… ¿? Capitulo lento, sin mucha acción, como de intercesión más que nada. Manía mía por desarrollar las cosas. Si, lo sé…suena súper raro que nuestro Ciel haga una propuesta de ese tipo, pero el niño sólo esta buscando pretextos para compartir con Sebastián y utiliza los recursos que tiene. Todo sería más fácil si fuera su demonio, XD. Hannah, no me cae bien…pero la necesito para el desarrollo de la trama, crep. Hum, Johan…el único personaje de mi autoría, bastante X, pero es el enlace entre Sebas y Alois.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Me alegra saber que aunque sea a pocas personas la historia les gusta, pese a que siento que es un poquito "rara", significa mucho qué continúen leyendo, gracias.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
